


A Bold Proposal

by 4ce_in_sp4ce



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: James is a gay disaster, M/M, add Jack to the mix and you know it'll be a phenomenal albeit entertaining disaster, and Elizabeth is full of bad ideas, it's a wonderfully terrible combination, sham marriage, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ce_in_sp4ce/pseuds/4ce_in_sp4ce
Summary: James had long since accepted that he would marry a wife he would never love and live life pretending to be someone he wasn't. One bold proposal and several bad ideas later though, and things are far different from anything he had ever envisioned.





	1. Chapter 1

The wind was strong that morning. It had picked up during the night. James was sure it would die down not long after dawn, but for now, with the sun barely peeking over the horizon, it filled the sails the way only wind over open water could muster. 

James sighed and headed back to his quarters. They’d been out on the water trying to chase down a pirate ship for almost two weeks now. The ship was light and fast, and the Endeavour was struggling to outpace her. Her crew had been wreaking havoc throughout the islands though, so James had been tasked with tracking her down. 

He sat down at the small desk and his quarters and went back to studying the map laying there. He’d been up most of the night staring at it, trying to figure out where their quarry was heading, what their next target would be. James wanted to be able to intercept them before they struck again, but if they stuck to their pattern, they’d outrun the navy and then lay low for several weeks before attacking again.

XXX

James sat at the table trying his best not to think of how tired he was. There had been another raid on Port-Au-Prince the previous night, and he had spent the entire day coordinating with the Rear-Admiral, trying to chase down the pirates and get aid to the port. But, tired or no, he knew better than to turn down an invitation from the Governor. 

He knew why he was here. The Governor had discussed matters of politics and the navy with him for several minutes, but had quickly excused himself, leaving him to talk with Miss Swann. He had been courting her for several months by now, and James knew what the Governor was hoping for. 

“I heard there was a raid on Port-Au-Prince last night.”

“Yes, an unfortunate affair. Relatively few casualties thankfully, though not for lack of trying on the part of the pirates.” He took a drink of tea and resisted the urge to frown at how weak it was. “A violent and vile affair. Many would say it is not a suitable topic for a young woman of your class.”

“Hm, so few things are.”

James hid a small but genuine smile. “Miss Swann, I wanted to…”

“Elizabeth, please.”

James dipped his head. “Elizabeth.” He took another drink of tea, trying to gather his courage. “As I continue my career in the Royal Navy, it is driven home to me the things I have not yet accomplished, namely marriage to a fine young woman.” He looked up. “You are a fine young woman, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth looked down. “I am honored, Commodore. You understand if I think over your proposal before answering?”

“Of course. I have no desire to pressure you. Please think on it for as long as you need.”

XXX

He didn’t want a wife. James had little interest in married life, and even less interest in a wife, but he knew what was expected of him. People would begin to talk if he stayed single for much longer. No one gossiped quite like high society, and James could only imagine the sorts of rumors that would start circulating. That was assuming that hadn’t started circulating already. 

Despite his, at best, ambivalence at the prospect of having a wife, if he was going to have one, Elizabeth Swann was far from the worst choice he could make. She used social niceties and polite smiles to hide shrewd intelligence and a biting wit. Her company was at least engaging and enjoyable, which was more than could be said for most of the nobility James had met.

XXX

Jack watched the horizon. Mornings like this were his favourite. The dawn was still hovering just below the horizon, and the water seemed to glow with the cold pre-dawn light. Everything was so calm, like the world was holding its breath.

Jack knew he had the ability to go anywhere in the world, wherever he wanted, and travelling was certainly fun. The distant countries, people and cultures he had never even dreamed of, there was simply so much to do and see. But he could be surprisingly sentimental at times. With the Black Pearl under his command the world was his oyster, but the Caribbean was his home. They were his waters, and when he heard somebody was trying to claim them as theirs, he wasn’t happy. Particularly not since whoever it was seemed to be specifically targeting civilian ports.

Piracy was about freedom, not violence. Violence was, admittedly, often a part of freedom, and was certain often a part of piracy, but the point of piracy wasn’t to kill civilians. It was about being free and living life as it was meant to be lived, wind in your hair and ocean spray on your face. 

Jack sighed. These bloody idiots were giving his profession a bad name. And in his waters no less. Something had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth had to admit she was surprised by the Commodore’s house. It was smaller than she had expected, especially given the homes of other naval officers she had seen. There was minimal staff as well, another oddity. She smiled. “It’s not often you see a naval officer making his own tea.”

“I prefer to drink my tea quite strong, and generally find it easier to simply brew it myself. Please let me know if it is too strong.” The Commodore poured her a cup and sat across from her. “Have you had the opportunity to consider my proposal?”

“Yes, I have.” Elizabeth looked down into her tea. “You are a good man and I am honored by your proposal, but I cannot accept it.”

James nodded. “I see.”

“Do not think this is due to fault on your part, it is entire due to me. You are kind, and any woman would be lucky to call you husband, but my heart…does not belong to you unfortunately.”

“Unless I am mistaken, it belongs to a certain young blacksmith, does it not?”

Elizabeth looked up quickly. She could feel her face growing red. “Commodore, I…you must believe me…that is not…”

“No need to fret, Miss Swann, your secret is safe with me.” The Commodore leveled a look at her over his cup of tea. “Though I am not sure how much of a secret it truly is. Mr. Turner’s admiration of you certainly is not, though he is far to proper to act on it.”

Elizabeth sighed. “Yes, he is. He knows that such a marriage would never be acceptable.”

“No, I don’t suppose it would be.” The Commodore leaned back in his chair and considered her for a moment. “I have another proposal, Miss Swann.”

Elizabeth looked up. “Commodore, I truly appreciate your interest but…”

The Commodore held his hands up. “Hear me out.” He took a drink of his tea and set it down on the table. “To be quite honest, Miss Swann, I have very little interest in having a wife. My desires lay elsewhere, but marriage is expected of me. Marriage is also expected of you, but only within the confines of your social class. A class the most certainly does not include blacksmiths.”

She frowned. “I’m not sure I follow, Commodore.”

“Neither of us necessarily wishes to marry the other, but such a marriage would be beneficial to us both. I would have no qualms if, say, my wife were to have an affair with a blacksmith.”

“A bold proposal, Commodore.” Elizabeth watched him carefully. “And what if you were to meet a woman you would rather be married to in the future? You would be in a difficult position.”

“I…highly doubt that will happen.”

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. “You seem surprisingly certain of that.”

“As I said, my desires lay elsewhere.” He paused and watched Elizabeth closely before speaking again. “Preferably with a matelot rather than a wife. A secret for a secret, Miss Swann.”

The Commodore’s tone was conversational, but Elizabeth could hear the caution in his voice. She looked at him in surprise. “Is that so? I have to admit, Commodore, I never would have guessed. And please, call me Elizabeth. No need for the formality of Miss Swann, especially if I am to be your wife.”

“Then there is no need to call me ‘Commodore’ either. James is fine.” He picked his cup of tea back up. “You did not deliberate on that proposal very long at all.”

“Well, I highly doubt I’ll get a better offer.” Elizabeth leaned back and watched the Commodore. “A matelot, really? I’m surprised. Though I guess it does help explain why you have so few staff. They do tend to gossip, and it certainly wouldn’t do if word got around.”

“They’re no worse than the upper class in that regard.”

“I suppose not.” She took a drink of tea and frowned. “Good Lord, you do drink your tea strong, don’t you?”

XXX

Will stared at the house apprehensively. It was smaller than he would’ve expected for a Commodore, but it was certainly much nicer than anything he’d ever lived in. He didn’t quite know why Commodore Norrington had asked to speak with him, but he could guess well enough. His engagement to Miss Swann was the topic of much talk, and Will had received more than his fair share of side glances when customers brought it up. 

He’d always known he could never marry Miss Swann. She was the Governor’s daughter and he was a blacksmith; even the thought of such a marriage would never have been entertained. It was still painful, though, watching her give her heart to another man. It had been a pipedream, but at least he’d been able to dream. 

He sighed and knocked on the door, expecting to be greeted by a servant. He was surprised when the Commodore himself opened the door. “Oh, Commodore, I, um, I wasn’t expecting…Thank you for having me over.”

“Of course.” Norrington lead him inside. “I spend most of my time at sea or at the fort, so I don’t find it particularly useful to keep much of a staff here. It does tend to catch people off guard though. My apologies.”

Will followed him nervously. He'd been at least somewhat comforted by the fact that there would at least be other people around when he met with the Commodore. The fact that they would apparently be meeting alone, or at least mostly alone, was somewhat unsettling, especially given the expected topic of conversation. He knew it was extremely unlikely, but Will couldn’t quite ignore the voice in the back of his mind telling him that, as a naval officer, Commodore Norrington could technically have him arrested and executed. 

“Please, sit. Would you like tea?”

Will looked up, startled out of his thoughts. “Oh, um, yes, thank you.” He sat down, feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

“Fair warning, I do make my tea rather strong. I can make you another cup if this is too strong for your liking.” Norrington help a porcelain cup out to Will.

Will took the cup and tried to ignore the fact that his hands were shaking slightly. “I-I’m sure it’s fine.”

The Commodore sat down across the table from him. “I’m sure you can guess why I asked to speak with you.”

Will nodded. “I am very happy for you and Miss Swann.”

“Hm, I’m sure.” The Commodore watched him carefully over his cup up tea. “Your affections for Miss Swann are no secret.”

Will’s stomach dropped. “Commodore Norrington, I can assure you there are…I have no such…I would never…”

“I hope the propriety and restraint you have shown thus far will continue into your affair. In public at least. How you act in together in private is not my concern.”

“I would…I…what?”

Norrington took a drink of tea and continued calmly. “It was an agreed upon condition of our engagement. Privately, of course. Her father would never allow the marriage if he knew. Elizabeth insisted I be the one to discuss it with you. She said you would refuse to have an affair unless you heard it from me, and I suppose that would rather ruin the whole point of this.” He frowned. “Are you alright, Mr. Turner? You look quite awful. Is the tea too strong? I can make you another cup if you’d like, it’s no inconvenience.” 

“No, I’m fine, I just…you want me to have an affair with Miss Swann?”

“I don’t really care either way, but she would like to have an affair with you and asked that I let you know I have no issues with it.”

“Why are you getting married if you are indifferent to her having an affair?” Will’s eyes went wide when he realized what he’d said. “I-I’m sorry, Commodore, that was out of line, my apologies.”

“It’s perfectly fine. And please, call me James.” He shrugged lightly. “This is more of a marriage of convenience than anything else. Both Elizabeth and I are expected to get married, and expected to marry a certain sort of people at that, and this allows a compromise. I have no desire for a wife and she desires a husband she cannot marry. If we marry, I have a wife who does not care if I don’t act as a husband, and she has a husband who does not care if she has an affair with the man she truly loves. It’s as close to a satisfactory situation as either one of us is likely to get.”

“I…I need a minute to process this.”

“Of course.”

Will stared at the table intently, trying to make sense of what he was hearing. Part of him worried that this was just some sort of test. It had to be. The Commodore was testing him to see if he would go after Miss Swann. He couldn’t accept, there was no way it wasn’t a test. He looked up, resolute. “I would never defile the sanctity of your marriage. You need not have any concerns about that.”

The Commodore frowned. “Mr. Turner, I’m giving you express permission to defile the sanctity of my marriage. Calling it ‘sanctimonious’ is a rather far stretch in the first place, quite honestly.”

“You have my absolute word as a gentleman, whatever feelings I may have for Miss Swann, I will never act on them. She is to be your wife.” 

Commodore Norrington stared at him for a moment before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Mr. Turner, you aren’t…I don’t think you’re understanding what I’m saying. This is not some sort of test of your virtue, or whatever you appear to think it is. I am giving you explicit permission to carry on a relationship with Elizabeth. I just ask that you be discreet about it, for all our sakes.” He looked back up. “You are free to say no, of course, but I suspect you’ll have to answer to a somewhat angry Elizabeth then.” He watched Will for a moment more before sighing again. “Perhaps it would be better for you to hear this from her as well. She should be arriving in an hour or so if you would like to stay and talk with her. I will be in the study reading. Please let me know if you’d like any more tea.”

XXX

“Do you, James Norrington, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?”

James look at Elizabeth. She looked beautiful in the warm light of the church, the colourful patterns from the stained glass windows dappled across her dress and face. Had he not been the way he was, James felt he could’ve possibly loved Elizabeth. He knew he never would though, not the way a husband should love his wife. 

He forced the most genuine smile he could. “I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding was a much larger affair than either James or Elizabeth had wanted. Not that Elizabeth was surprised; her father tended towards extravagance normally, and she knew her wedding would be no exception. Her dress was, in her opinion, rather outrageous, but she hadn’t had much of a choice. Only the highest fashion from London would do according to her father, even if the highest fashion in London tended to be rather hideous and unwieldy according to Elizabeth.

James looked suitably handsome in his Commodore’s uniform. It still felt odd marrying a man she didn’t particularly love, but Elizabeth supposed she could do much worse; James was kind and intelligent, and he treated her with respect. He truly didn’t seem to have any issue with her feelings for Will, or Will’s feelings for her. He was the first person who didn’t seem to care at all that she loved someone outside of her social class, and it was honestly a relief. 

“Mr. Turner looks rather uncomfortable.”

Elizabeth looked over at James, at her new husband, and smiled. “I think he’s still afraid of you. He was convinced you were going to kill him when you asked to speak with him. He looked ready to pass out when I said my father wanted a sword made for you as a wedding gift and I wanted him to make it.”

James laughed. “I can only imagine his face when you informed him that meant he had to be present at the ceremony.” He held out his hand for Elizabeth to take. “I suppose we should go out and put on a nice little show, darling wife.”

Elizabeth took it, sharing a small, knowing smile with James. “Of course, dearest husband. We are wonderfully happy newlyweds after all.”

XXX

Will closed the door of the shop behind him slowly. It had been an odd day to say the least. Miss Swann’s, or Mrs. Norrington now he supposed, wedding had been beautiful, but he’d been unable to enjoy it. Even knowing the true nature of her marriage to the Commodore hadn’t made the ceremony easier to bear. He’d had to excuse himself during the exchange of vows, unable to watch Miss Swann pledging herself to another man. 

If anything, knowing the true nature of the marriage made the ceremony even harder to sit through. Neither the Commodore nor Elizabeth wanted to marry the other, and yet they were going through all of the motions, acting as though it was real and genuine. Elizabeth had explained the agreements of their engagement, and assured Will that what the Commodore had told him had been true and wasn’t some sort of test.

“Cleaned the shop up a bit since I was last here. Have t’ admit, I like it.”

Will whipped around, reaching for one of the multitude of swords he kept around the forge. He stopped when he saw who had spoken, frowning. “Jack?”

“Hullo, luv.” Jack grinned crookedly. “Was in th’ area an’ thought I stop by. How’re ya doin’?”

Will looked around carefully, trying to make sure no one could see Jack. “I-I’m fine.”

Jack waved his hand nonchalantly. “Don’t worry, luv, no one saw me come in. Yer fine.”

Will relaxed slightly, but not completely. A visit from Jack was never a good thing. “Why are you in the area?”

“Some band of damned idiots is goin’ around attacking ports in my waters. Givin’ me and my kind a bad name.” Jack shrugged. “Figured somethin’ needs to be done about them.”

“You waters, hm?” Will raised an eyebrow.

“Us pirates like to stake out our territories. An’ we don’t take kindly to people encroachin’ on them. Especially ones who target civilians for no reason.”

“That’s surprisingly decent of you.”

“All they do is bring the navy down on th’ rest of us.”

“Hm, less decent of you.”

Jack leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and propped his legs up on the table. “So how’s life been fer ya? Heard Miss Swann was gettin’ married, and not t’ you.”

“No, she’s Mrs. Norrington now, I suppose.” Will looked down and shrugged. “It’s a complicated situation.”

“Ah, course she’s gettin’ married to th’ good ol’ Commodore. Shame he’s off the market though.” He glanced up at Will. “Hope yer not plannin’ anything rash. Ya have a tendency to do that.”

“No, nothing rash is being planned on my part. As I said, it’s a complicated situation.” Will hung his coat up. “So how do you plan on taking care of these pirates in ‘your waters’?”

“Dunno exactly, prob’ly just intercept them and settle it the way pirates usually do.” Jack grinned. “A good ol’ fashioned sea battle. No way they’ll be able to stand their own against the Pearl.”

“Of course you’d be excited about that.” Will laughed dryly. “Well, if you’re going to be in the area, I might have a job for you. If you’re interested in earning money legitimately, that is.”

Jack looked up in interest. “Always interested in making money, luv, legitimate or no.”

“I have a shipment of iron in Port Antonio that needs to be picked up. You’d be paid, of course, and it would give you a chance to scope out where these other pirates might be.”

“Are you suggestin’ doing business with a pirate?” Jack watched Will with amusement. “Most people would shy away from that.”

“I am indeed suggesting that. Trust me, I never thought it would happen either.”

Jack considered the offer. “Hmm, make the pay good enough, I might even consider helpin’ out on a more regular basis. For old times sake.”

Will walked over to the table and held out his hand. He almost couldn’t believe what he was doing, but his life had been so strange the past few weeks, what was the harm in making it just that much stranger? “Let’s consider it a deal then.”

XXX

Elizabeth inspected James’ bookshelf with interest. “I have to admit, you have quite the selection.”

“One of the benefits of seafaring is the ability to purchase different books from different ports. You’re welcome to all of them, of course.” James was seated in a chair by the window, reading a large book on navigation. Elizabeth nodded and turned back to the bookshelf, carefully reading each title until finally settling on a book about plants in South Asia. James glanced over at her as she sat down and nodded in approval. “Good choice. A bit dense, but a thoroughly enjoyable read.”

“I’m quite looking forward to it.” She settled comfortably into the couch. “I’m surprised you’re home, honestly. You’ve barely been around the past week or so.”

James sighed. “Yes, things have been quite busy recently.”

“The recent pirate attacks?”

James nodded. “They’re wreaking absolute havoc on ports in the region, and have caused quite a few civilian deaths. They’ve been near impossible to catch though.”

Elizabeth smiled. “Glad to see this is no longer seen as an unsuitable topic for a young woman of my class.”

James glanced up at her over his book. “You’re married to a homosexual and having an affair with a blacksmith, I think it’s safe to say societal expectations of what is and isn’t proper don’t exactly apply to our marriage.”

She laughed and opened the book in her lap. “Fair enough point. I suppose societal expectations don’t quite apply to us when we’re alone.”

James turned back to his book. “Speaking of which, how is Mr. Turner?”

“Oh, Will’s fine. Still quite scared of you though, I believe. I think he’s still somewhat convinced you’re going to have him arrested.”

“And deal with the paperwork?” James frowned. “Not a chance.”

XXX

Elizabeth reached over and brushed Will’s bangs out of his face. His bed wasn’t particularly large, but it was large enough for the two of them, and that was all Elizabeth cared about.

Will caught her hand and kissed it gently. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, you know that?”

Elizabeth smiled and could feel herself blushing. “You flatter me.”

“It’s not flattery if it’s true.” Will moved closer, wrapping his arm around Elizabeth’s shoulders. “How is married life?”

Elizabeth positioned herself so that her head was resting against Will’s chest, reveling in the ability to be this close to him. “Oh, it’s fine. James is admittedly rarely home with all of the pirate raids recently, but his company’s enjoyable when he is around. He has a surprisingly large and varied collection of books, which has probably been the best part of moving into his house.”

“And you’re sure he doesn’t mind…us?”

Elizabeth laughed. “Of course not, Will. He was the one who proposed this arrangement in the first place. You don’t need to worry.” She nestled closer, voice teasing. “He’s been trying to get me to invite you over for dinner, but I told him you’re still scared of him.”

“I’m not scared! I’m just…nervous.” Will’s voice was indignant. “He’s a hard man to read.”

Elizabeth sat up, laughing. “He’s not going to have you executed, Will. He just wants to have you over for dinner.”

“He could have me executed if he wanted though, and that’s the part that makes me nervous.” Will reached up and pulled Elizabeth back down towards him, kissing her softly. “I’ve dreamed of this ever since I met you. I don’t want to risk losing you now that this is a reality.”

She kissed Will back and nestled back up against him. “You won’t. I promise you that.”

XXX

“James, can I ask you a personal question?”

James looked up from his book. “Of course.”

Elizabeth hesitated, seeming unsure. “When did you…when did you know? That your desires weren’t for women?” She looked over at him. “I completely understand if this isn’t a topic you wish to discuss.”

“No, it’s okay.” James thought about it for a moment. “I suppose I never really thought about it much until I entered the Navy. Having a wife had never been something that appealed to me, even if those around me talked about it almost incessantly, but it had never quite crossed my mind that there was another option. I’d always thought that what I felt was simply an…artistic appreciation for the male form. I did my best to ignore any thoughts or feelings that seemed not to fall in line with that interpretation. When I heard other sailors talking about mariners who took matelots, however, I began to realize that what I felt was…somewhat more than artistic appreciation.”

“Do you have any desire for women?”

“No, I don’t believe I do.”

Elizabeth watched him curiously for a minute. “I never would’ve guessed that about you.”

“Of course not.” James gave her a wry smile. “I wouldn’t be a Commodore in the Royal Navy if you had. I learned long ago that this was a part of me other people could not see.”

“That sounds…lonely.”

James shrugged and turned back to his book. “It is my lot in life. At least I managed to find a wife who doesn’t seem to mind.”

XXX

Jack was generally a rather noticeable person, often intentionally so, but he could blend in if he needed to. It wouldn’t do if Will’s business connect in Port Antonio realized Will had sent an infamous pirate to pick up his shipment of iron, so low-key it was. 

The port was full of soldiers, so low-key was quickly becoming an increasingly good idea. The damned lot trying to plunder his waters had struck the port the night before, and the navy had been sent in to provide aid and relief, as well as to try to track the pirates down. Jack looked around, blood boiling. The bloody devils had done their best to destroy the city for absolutely no reason. 

“We’ll head out in pursuit as soon as reinforcement arrive. Until then, we must focus our efforts on damage control here in the city.”

Jack paused. He knew that voice. He looked carefully around the corner and sure enough, there was Commodore Norrington. He was leaning over a table, pouring over a map. Jack took the opportunity to appreciate the way the Commodore looked in his uniform. It was rare that he was able to make such observations without having to worry about imminent arrest, and he intended to take full advantage of the opportunity. It certainly was a shame that he’d married the Swann girl; he really was a handsome man, and he looked great in a uniform. 

Jack sighed and moved on. He was, unfortunately, here for business, not pleasure, and he was sure Will wouldn’t appreciate any such side trips.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth peered into James’ study carefully. He’d been in there for hours, pouring over maps, trying to anticipate the movements of the pirates he was hunting. Almost all of his time had been occupied by that recently.

Now, though, he was draped across the desk, head resting against his arm, sound asleep. Elizabeth did her best to stifle her laughter. She grabbed a blanket from off the couch, draping it carefully across his shoulders, trying to be as quiet as possible.

“Hm? ‘Lizbeth?”

Elizabeth turned around and smiled. James had sat up, and was blinking owlishly in the lamplight. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. Thought you might get a bit cold.”

He frowned. “Did I fall asleep?”

“You’re barely awake now as it is,” Elizabeth laughed. “You should head upstairs. I’m sure sleeping at a desk isn’t good for you.”

James sighed and stood up, stretching. “You’re probably right.” His shoulders slumped slightly as he considered the desk. “It’d be _easier_ to just sleep here though…” 

“No, you are _not_ sleeping at your desk.” Elizabeth walked over and grabbed James’ shoulders, guiding him out of his study and towards the stairs. “Go upstairs and sleep in a proper bed.”

James started up the stairs reluctantly. “Fine, fine, you win. I guess I’ll sleep in a bed like a normal person.”

“I’ll be up in a few minutes, and you’d better be in bed!”

“I will, I will.”

Elizabeth smiled. Sure enough, when she walked into the bedroom a few minutes later, James was sound asleep in bed, not having even managed to get fully under the covers before passing out.

XXX

Will looked into the sitting room cautiously. “Is Miss Swa… I mean, Mrs. Norrington here?”

“No, I believe Elizabeth is having dinner with the Governor right now.” Norrington didn’t even look up from the map he was looking at. “She should be back relatively soon though if you’d like to wait.” He gestured in Will’s direction vaguely. “There should be tea in the kitchen. Make yourself at home.”

“Right, um, thank you.” Will sat in one of the chairs in the sitting room awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He glanced over at the bookshelf, remembering what Elizabeth had said. The Commodore really did seem to have a rather large collection.

“Oh, the Chief of the Armory will be looking for a smith to contract with for weapons soon. I plan to recommend you. Just so you’re aware.”

Will looked over. “Oh I…thank you. I greatly appreciate that.”

“Hm.” The Commodore nodded absent mindedly, still not looking up from the map in his hands. Will noticed hand written notes scrawled across it.

It wasn’t long before Elizabeth arrived. She beamed at Will when she walked into the sitting room. “I’m so glad you came! Sorry it took me so long to get here, father was a little more long-winded than usual.” She walked over to Will, bending down and kissing him quickly on the cheek. “I wanted to show you this fascinating book James had on Chinese swords. I thought you might appreciate it.” She walked by Norrington on her way to the bookcase, squeezing his shoulder as she passed. “I swear, James, you were reading that map when I left.” 

“Probably.”

Elizabeth scanned the titles before grabbing one of the books and sitting down on the couch, motioning for Will to join her. He walked over and sat next to her hesitantly, glancing over at the Commodore who, by all appearances, seemed almost completely oblivious to their presence. 

XXX

Jack knew the sound of cannonfire immediately, even if it was a ways away. There was a naval battle happening, and given everything that had been going on, Jack was willing to bet the Pearl that a navy ship had caught up to the pirates who’d been causing so much trouble.

He yelled out orders, smiling as the crew scrambled to carry them out. He gripped the wheel and stared out over the horizon towards the sound of cannons. It was time to finish this.

XXX

James barely managed to move out of the way as a bullet whizzed past his head. He slammed into the railing, dodging a sword and swinging his own in retaliation. The ship shuddered beneath him as a cannon fired. 

The pirate ship was relatively small, but surprisingly well-armed. The Endeavour had come up on her accidentally and out of the blue; had the pirates not fired first, James wasn’t sure he would’ve even realized they’d found the right ship. 

As happy as he was to finally find the ship, James knew the Endeavour was not equipped for proper battle at the moment. They’d been sailing to Port Antonio to continue helping rebuild the city when they’d run into the pirates. The ship wasn’t properly equipped with full weaponry, and the crew had not been expecting, or prepared for, a battle. A battle was what they had gotten, however, and they were holding their own, but James was worried they had been caught too unprepared.

“Commodore! The Black Pearl is approaching!”

“Shit!” James parried a sword swung in his face and turned to see the Pearl coming up on them quickly. This was bad. If they weren’t equipped to fight one pirate ship, they certainly weren’t equipped to fight two. “Ready the cannons to fire as soon as she is in range!”

“Aye, sir!”

James knew they didn’t stand much of a chance if the Pearl entered the battle. Their only hope was for reinforcements to show up, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. Not in time to help them, at least. He grimaced as he watch the Pearl roll her guns out. They were longer range than those on the Endeavour, which was bad. He braced himself for the impact of cannonballs hitting the side of the ship.

He stopped, confused, as the Pearl fired on the other ship. “What…” He thought it might be a mistake at first, a misfire, but she fired on the other ship again. The boom of cannonfire brought him back to reality. “Lieutenant, change of orders! Focus cannonfire on the smaller ship, not the Pearl!”

“But Commodore, the Pearl…”

“Appears to be firing on the other ship! I don’t know why, but I’d rather not pick a fight with any more pirates than I absolutely have to right now. Focus fire on the other ship and prepare to board!”

The deck of the other ship was just as chaotic as the deck of the Endeavour, if not more. The bright red of his men’s uniforms were the only way he could distinguish his men from the pirates in the chaos of the battle. He dodged an axe swung at him, slashing its owner with his sword. The pirates fought ferociously, but James refused to give up the battle without fighting just as hard.

He ducked as a bullet flew by his head. He turned to find a pirate on the ground behind him, cutlass still in hand. 

“Have t’ be more careful, Commodore! Watch yer back!”

James stared incredulously at Jack Sparrow, who was grinning cockily at him. Another pirate swung a sword in his direction and he was drawn back into the battle before he had a chance to respond, but he could hear Sparrow laughing somewhere behind him. 

The battle didn’t last much longer. Fighting both the Endeavour and the Pearl, the pirates were outgunned and quickly overwhelmed. He held his hand up as the Lieutenant Gillette started to give orders to fire upon the Pearl as she sailed away. “The Endeavour is too badly damaged, Lieutenant. We can’t afford to battle the Pearl.”

“Commodore, we can’t just let the Pearl sail away!”

James shook his head. “One battle is enough for today. We’ll have a hard enough time making it back to Port Royal as it is, I have no desire to tempt fate with another battle.”

XXX

Elizabeth looked up as she heard the front door close. She’d heard word that the Endeavour had finally caught the pirates who’d been wreaking havoc in the area, and the ship had definitely looked worse for the wear when it arrive back in the harbour.

James walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of rum from one of the cupboards. He poured himself a glass and sat down at the table across from Elizabeth, staring at the table for a moment before sighing. “This was…not a good day.”

“The Endeavour certainly looked like she took a beating.” James didn’t look much better, either. He was covered in grime and a worrying amount of blood, though most of it didn’t appear to be his.

“We’ve been chasing those damn pirates for weeks, and we run into them the _one time_ the Endeavour isn’t properly equipped for battle.” He sighed and took a drink. “I thought we were outgunned for a while honestly.”

Elizabeth stood up and put the kettle on. “Well, at least you made it back alright.”

“Oh, that’s not even the worst part.” James laughed sarcastically. “We only won the battle because we had help.”

Elizabeth frowned. “Reinforcements?”

James shook his head. “The Black Pearl.”

Elizabeth stared at him. “You must be kidding. Help from the _Pearl_?”

“My reaction exactly.” James finished the rum in his glass. “I thought she was there to help the pirates at first, but then she fired on them rather than us. I have no idea why, but I wasn’t going to question help in a battle we were losing.” He leaned back in his chair and look at Elizabeth in exasperation. “You know who saved my life? Jack Sparrow. Jack _goddamn fucking_ Sparrow.”

Elizabeth watched James for a moment before taking the kettle off the stove and grabbing the bottle of rum, as well as a glass for herself. “I think we’re going to need this.”

James accepted another glass of rum gratefully. “Of all the people on this earth, Jack Sparrow was the person I figured was least likely to save my life. Hell, I would’ve figured he’d be the one taking the shot if he had half a chance! But there he was, grinning cockily and telling me to watch my back.” He sighed in frustration. “He’s just so…so…”

“Annoying? Unbearable? Exasperating?” 

“Pretty!”

Elizabeth stared at James, surprised. “Or that. That works too, I suppose.” She took large drink of rum, trying to process what she was hearing.

James took another drink and slumped in his chair. “My God, Elizabeth, just shoot me. Just get it over with.”

“Oh stop it, you’ll be fine. Though I have to admit, I wouldn’t have thought Jack Sparrow to be quite your type.”

“He’s just so infuriatingly pretty! Why is someone like him allowed to be that attractive? It’s completely unfair.”

Elizabeth laughed and refilled James’ glass again, finishing and refilling her own as well. “I can’t answer that, unfortunately. I am starting to wonder, however, how much of your unwillingness to chase the Pearl was _really_ coming from the Endeavour’s condition.” She raised an eyebrow. 

James glared at her over his glass. “Oh don’t you start in on that too. Gillette is already insinuating I’m a coward for not pursuing the Pearl, I don’t need you insinuating it was because I find Sparrow attractive.”

“Don’t pay Gillette any mind, James. Recognizing a fight you can’t win when you see it isn’t cowardice. If Gillette can’t understand that, he’s an idiot.”

“_I_ know that and _you_ know that, but I’m not always sure _command_ knows that.” James sighed again. “It’s just been a…really long day.”

Elizabeth smiled. “Finish your drink then get some sleep. You certainly look like you need it.” 

XXX

Will sighed. “You know, I was saving that for a special occasion.”

“Rum’s for every occasion, luv, not just special ones.” Jack grinned and downed his glass, pouring himself another one. “You get the th’ iron alright?”

“Yes, thank you for doing that run.” Will sat down and reluctantly poured himself a glass as well. “I might actually need you more long term, if that’s still an option you’re open to.”

Jack quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? Need fer a pirate like me?”

“I’ve been informed that I’m apparently being considered for a contract with the armory. That would increase my business by quite a bit, and I’d need help with the sudden increase. You may be a pirate, but I do trust you, at least somewhat.” He looked at Jack over his glass. “Against my better judgement, I might add.”

Jack laughed. “At least yer judgement’s making sense, even if yer not listenin’ to it.” He paused, thinking. “I think it’d be good to stay in th’ area, least for a bit. Me bein’ gone is prob’ly part of what let those other bastards into my waters to begin with.”

“I heard they were finally caught though at least. Even heard a rumor that the Black Pearl had assisted the navy in the battle.”

“Told ya I wanted those bastards out of my waters. Even willin’ to help the navy if it means those bloody devils are gone.” Jack grinned at Will again. “Even got to save the Commodore’s life.”

Will couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh I’m sure he’s _thrilled_ about that.”

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair and sighed. “It’s a shame, really, him bein’ off the market an’ all. He’s was in Port Antonio when I was there pickin’ up yer iron and I had the opportunity to appreciate just what a nice lookin’ man he is.” He shook his head. “True shame.”

Will looked at Jack in surprise. “I always figured you might tend that way, but I never thought it would be for Commodore Norrington.”

Jack shrugged. “What can I say, he’s a handsome man, even if he is a navy bastard. Point is, though, I plan on stickin’ around to defend my territory for at least a bit, so I’m more than happy to work out at least a semi-permanent business deal with ya.”

Will nodded. “Well, I suppose this ended up being a rum-worthy occasion afterall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay Disaster™ commencing in 3...2...1...


	5. Chapter 5

The night wind was gentle but insistent. Most officers complained about having to work the night watch at the fort, but James didn’t really mind. The weather at night was often quite enjoyable, especially in the summer and fall, and night watches were usually relatively quiet. 

James paced the fort wall slowly, looking out at the ocean. He wondered where the Black Pearl was right now. She was likely still in nearby waters; this region had been her normal haunting grounds for a long time and now that she was back it was unlikely she’d be leaving any time soon. James was sure he’d be tasked with hunting her down soon. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the battle earlier in the week. Of course part of his mind was replaying the battle, rerunning scenarios, trying to think through how they could’ve won if the Pearl hadn’t shown up. But part of his mind kept going back to Sparrow leaning on the railing, laughing and telling him to watch his back. It had caught him completely off guard. Why would Sparrow save his life? By the time he’d been able to process what had happened, he’d already been pulled back into the battle. 

James hadn’t had many run-ins with Sparrow previously, but each one he’d had had left him with at least some level of respect for the man. He was certainly ridiculous, not to mention an infamous pirate, but he was also clearly a good captain and competent strategist. Despite their differences, James recognized and respected skill when he saw it, even when it was in an opponent. He tried not to focus on the other things he respected about Sparrow though. Like his slim, lithe form, or his cocky and sure-fire grin. Or the way he’d looked, laughing and joking midst a chaotic battle, like he couldn’t be bothered by anything in the world.

James groaned quietly and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was nonsense. Sparrow was attractive, yes, but he was also a pirate. That was a fact he couldn’t ignore. Besides, even if he wasn’t a pirate, there was no chance anything would happen. James had long since accepted that his admirations, regardless of who they were for, would have to be at a distance. They would always be admirations and nothing more.

He sighed and looked back out over the water, doing his best to ignore the image of Sparrow that kept replaying in his mind.

XXX

Jack bent over the small table in his cabin, consulting a well-worn map. The main bastards trying to take over his waters had been dealt with, but there were a number of smaller, if somewhat less violent, crews to root out too. He supposed the area was big enough for several pirate crews to operate, but Jack wasn’t exactly a fan of sharing. These waters were _his_, and he wasn’t about to let someone else in them.

XXX

Will clasped his hands behind his back, doing his best to appear calm and confident. He had never been in a room with this many members of naval command before though. There were, admittedly, only three, but it was still intimidating. 

“You have certainly begun to make a name for yourself in Port Royal, Mr. Turner.” The Chief of the Armory watched him from across the table. “And your reputation certainly seems…better than that of your master before you.”

“I have made several changes to the shop since my master’s retirement, I am glad they seem to have had a positive effect.” _Mainly, I’m just not a drunk…_ Will had learned much from his former master, but the main thing he had learned from him was the importance of not drinking on the job.

“Indeed, they have.” The Rear-Admiral nodded. “Commodore Norrington has talked quite highly of your craftsmanship as well. He has two swords made by you, I believe.”

“Yes, that is correct. One from his promotion to Commodore and one from his wedding.”

“Well, I am hoping he is as good a judge in this matter as he is in others.” The Chief of the Armory stood up and extended his hand to Will. “I look forward to working with you.”

Will shook his hand. “As do I. I am honored and grateful for this opportunity. I will not disappoint you.”

XXX

Jack had always avoided spending this much time in Port Royal before. The naval presence was far too much for his comfort, but working with Will meant he had to get used to it. He’d taken one of the smaller ships one of the pirate crews he’d chased out of his waters had been using and had made it a bit of a second base after the Pearl so that he could get in and out of the port more easily. He left Anamaria in charge of the Pearl when he was gone, so he didn’t worry too much; she was by far the most capable of his crew, and probably the only one truly capable of becoming a captain if she so desired.

Even though he was quite confident that no one would recognize him easily unless they were specifically looking for him, Jack still did his best to stay inconspicuous and avoid the navy. He did find them entertaining to watch at times, however; he loved finding his way into places he knew he wasn’t supposed to be in after all. 

It also meant he occasionally caught a glimpse of the Commodore, which Jack certainly didn’t mind. Jack had always thought the Commodore was handsome, but seeing him in battle was different. Most naval officers were relatively useless in battle, having separated themselves too far from the gritty realities of seafaring, but not the Commodore. He’d fought with expert skill and precision and an intensity that Jack had to admire. The battle had clearly not been going in their favour, but Commodore Norrington had shown every intention of fighting to the very last. He’d looked so different, covered in dirt and soot and blood from battle, so less refined than Jack was used to seeing. It made him appreciate the Commodore in his clean uniform even more.

Jack leaned against a wall and pouted as he watched the Commodore walk to the fort a ways off. It was completely unfair for someone like him to be that attractive. To be so prim and proper in one setting and so focused and intense in another, and insufferably pretty in both, it simply wasn’t fair. And married too! That was the least fair part of it all. Annoyingly handsome and not even on the market. It was a travesty, really. 

Jack walked off towards Will’s shop in a huff. Stupid Commodore with his pretty face and nice ass in those stupid tight navy pants. It should be illegal for someone to be that attractive and not be available. 

XXX

James could feel his lieutenant watching him from by the ship’s wheel. Gillette had known his place well enough not to openly accuse James of cowardice, but he’d certainly made enough insinuations for James to know how he felt. Thankfully command had agreed with James’ actions; the Endeavour had been too badly damaged in the battle to have ever successfully fought the Pearl. Going after the Pearl would’ve been pointless and likely would just gotten more of his men killed. 

Gillette had been watching him ever since the battle, though, and James knew he had to be careful. The man was clearly aiming to move up the navy, it would certainly help him if James lost rank. 

James smiled sardonically, thinking of Sparrow’s comment during the battle. _Watch yer back._ He was sure Sparrow’d meant it quite literally, but he certainly hadn’t been wrong.

XXX

Will didn’t look up from the forge as he heard the shop door open and close. “Sorry, but we’re closed for the day. Shopp’ll be open again tomorrow morning.”

“I’m not here to purchase anything, I simply came by to offer my congratulations on your new contract with the armory.”

“Oh, Commodore. My apologies, I thought you were a customer.” Will stood up quickly and tried to wipe as much soot from his face as he could. 

“It’s fine. As I said, I wanted to congratulate you in person for your new contract. I’m sure you will do an excellent job.” He paused. “And please, there’s no need to refer to me as Commodore. James is fine.”

“Of course, Commodore.”

Norrington shot him a bemused look. “I also wanted to invite you for dinner sometime in the next week or two. As a celebration.”

“Thank you, Commodore, but that’s really not necessary…”

“If I insist, will you come? And please call me James. I insist on that too.”

“I…if you insist, Commo- er, James.” Will nodded awkwardly.

Norrington smiled politely. “Be assured I do. Elizabeth will be quite pleased, I’m sure.”


	6. Chapter 6

“It’s nice to see you doing something besides pouring over maps, trying to find pirates.”

James nodded in agreement. “It’s nice to be doing something else. Though I’m sure it won’t last.”

“No, but it’s nice to see you have at least a small break.” Elizabeth glanced over at James. “Is the Black Pearl still in the area?”

“She appears to be, but she’s been surprisingly quiet. She actually seems to be primarily attacking other pirate vessels, which has, admittedly, made my job a bit easier.”

Elizabeth grinned. “I’m sure that’s been nice for you.”

James looked down quickly, but Elizabeth could’ve sworn she saw him blush. “It’s simply nice to have a bit of free time is all,” he muttered. 

She laughed and watched him over her book. “Yes, and I’m sure the prospect of running into Jack Sparrow again isn’t making it just that much better.”

“I have no idea what you’re insinuating.”

“James, you’re blushing like a schoolboy, you know exactly what I’m insinuating.”

“I most certainly am _not_ blushing.”

Elizabeth looked back over at him, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Then why won’t you look at me?” James simply muttered something Elizabeth couldn’t quite make out and buried himself deeper in his book. Elizabeth smiled and went back to reading. “You’re adorable.”

XXX

James stared at the wreck floating in the water. The pirate ship was dead in the water, clearly having had a recent, and obviously violent, run in with another ship. There had been a handful of survivors, all of whom were now being brought over to the Endeavour as prisoners.

They’d come across a number of these wrecks recently. Command blamed it on infighting among smaller crews, but James doubted that. The Black Pearl had been out of the region for a while, and now that she was back she seemed to be cleaning up the area. Pirates were notoriously bad and sharing, whether it be treasure or territory.

James had orders to go after the Pearl, to hunt her down, but he didn’t quite see the use of it at the moment. The Pearl hadn’t raided any harbours since coming back to the region and seemed to be clearing out the multitude of smaller pirate crews much more effectively than the navy had managed. He knew he would have to go after the Pearl eventually, pirates didn’t stay well-behaved for long, but he saw no use in doing so until she became a menace again. Anything else would simply be wasting resources. 

James had enough self-preservation not to have dared voice any of this to command. As much as he disagreed with command’s orders, he knew his place well enough to know that openly disagreeing with them could cause serious problems for him. Command may have agreed with his decision not to pursue the Pearl after their last battle, but he didn’t want to risk making it seem like a pattern. Lieutenant Gillette’s malcontent was already easy to see; he didn’t want it to spread to other officers too, especially not officers superior to him.

As it was, however, he’d had no issue finding legitimate reasons not to fully pursue the Pearl. Whether it was clearing wrecks, transporting prisoners taken from the wrecks, or battling the smaller pirate crews himself, there was no shortage of priorities above that of catching the Pearl.

XXX

Gillette bit his tongue and did his best not to show his displeasure. Commodore Norrington was discussing their recent activities with command and while command seemed to be pleased, Gillettte certainly was not. Their primary orders were to hunt down the Black Pearl and her crew, and yet they had done nothing of the sort. The Commodore had made a few half-hearted attempts to track the ship down, but always seemed to conveniently find some other, more pressing task to take care of. It was almost as though the Commodore didn’t _want_ to catch the Pearl.

All the other tasks were important, however, so Gillette could not risk openly expressing his suspicions without risking overstepping his bounds. The Commodore had not done anything wrong, per say, and Gillette couldn’t prove otherwise. He would slip up eventually though, Gillette was sure of it, and he would make sure he was watching when it happened.

XXX

James stopped, staring down the street. He knew he needed to get to the fort, he had a meeting with the Vice-Admiral, but he found himself somewhat frozen. He could’ve sworn he’d seen Sparrow walking down the street. The figure had been somewhat more respectfully dressed than the pirate usually was, but he could’ve sworn it was Sparrow all the same.

He shook his head slightly and continued on towards the fort. This was the third time he’d thought he’d seen Sparrow in Port Royal in the last few weeks. It was infuriating. He knew there was no way that was who he was actually seeing; Sparrow may have been ridiculous but he was by no means unintelligent, and he would’ve known the naval presence in Port Royal was too much of a risk. Besides, what business would a pirate have here besides plundering?

Each apparent sighting made it just that much harder for James to push Sparrow from his mind though. He’d managed to mainly avoid…unnecessary thoughts about the man when discussing him in a naval context, but it was harder to do so when he thought he saw him out of the blue. He would notice the dark eyes, or the sharp cheekbones, or the slender form. Those were what drew his attention to whomever he thought was Sparrow to begin with, and they were the sort of things that made him think those unnecessary thoughts in the first place.

He sighed in frustration. This was not the sort of train of thought he needed right before an important meeting with command. Much less right before a meeting discussing why the Pearl, and it’s infuriatingly attractive captain, had not been caught yet.

XXX

Elizabeth smiled when Will knocked on the doorframe hesitantly. He always looked so awkward when he visited her at James’ house, and she thought it was adorable. Even in their current situation, he still tried to be as proper as possible. She stood up and walked over, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. “Glad you could make it, love. Do you want any tea or anything?”

“Oh, um, sure. Thank you.”

“Do you want a cup, James?”

“Have you ever seen me turn down a cup of tea?”

Elizabeth laughed. “I have to admit that I haven’t. I’m pretty sure you lived almost entirely off of it before we married.” She shot him a look from across the room. “Though that may have more to do with the fact that you have no staff and don’t seem to know much about cooking.”

James looked up, exasperated. “I just don’t see the point in having staff here. I lived alone and was almost never here for more than a few nights at a time, and if I hired any staff now, word would get out almost immediately about you and Mr. Turner.”

“Just teasing you, dear. Though how you managed to cook for yourself given your skills is truly beyond me.” She grabbed Will’s hand and lead him to the kitchen. “James said you got the contract with the armory?”

“Yes, on his recommendation as I understand. I’m very grateful.”

She smiled at him and put the kettle on. “I’m sure it’ll be a large increase in business. Is the shop set to handle it?”

Will nodded. “A, um, a merchant that I’ve worked with before is in the area again, and has agreed to pick up at least some of the iron shipments for me and bring them to the shop for now. It’s certainly helping the transition.”

“That’s good. James also said you finally agreed to come over for dinner sometime soon?”

“He insisted.”

Elizabeth smiled and kissed Will again. “I’m glad.” She raised her voice slightly, tone teasing. “We’ll have to figure out some way to actually _cook_ a real dinner though.”

James walked into the kitchen, rolling his eyes. “I’m sure it’ll be _unimaginably_ difficult, but we’ll make it work.” He got three cups out of the cupboard. “Has your merchant friend run into any troubles getting between islands, Mr. Turner?”

“No, he…he’s been fine so far thankfully. At least as far as I know.”

“That’s good. The area’s been in a bit of an odd state since the Black Pearl returned, so it’s good to hear your friend hasn’t been bothered by it.”

He’d taken tea out of the cupboard too, but Elizabeth grabbed it from his hands quickly. “You are not brewing the tea, James. Not everyone likes it steeped to hell and back.”

James frowned at her. “Well, those people are wrong.”

“You can over-steep your own if you’d like, but I think Will and I would prefer normal tasting tea, thank you very much.” She glanced over at Will for support. “I mean, I’m sure you don’t want you tea bitterly strong, do you?”

Will shook his head. “No, um, I’d prefer not.”

She walked over and sat down next to him, waiting for the water to boil. “You don’t have to be so nervous when you’re here, love. James doesn’t bite.”

“Well, not that you’d know of, at least.”

Elizabeth looked over, scandalized. “James!” She started laughing, laughing even harder when she saw the confused and unsure look on Will’s face. “You’re making our guest uncomfortable, dear.”

James dipped his head. “My apologies, Mr. Turner.”

“I-it’s fine.”

Elizabeth rested her head on Will’s shoulder. “He’s already nervous enough around you, no need to make it worse.”

XXX

Will tried to focus on the forge, on the rhythm of hammering the metal, but his mind kept going to back to his time with Elizabeth earlier in the evening. He was never sure how to act with her when Norrington was around; both of them insisted he didn’t care about Will and Elizabeth having a relationship, but Will still wasn’t completely convinced. 

Elizabeth seemed to have grown quite comfortable with the Commodore in the short time they’d been married. She still insisted that the marriage was more like a business arrangement than anything else, but Will saw how they acted around each other. They seemed to joke and tease each other with an ease that made Will slightly uncomfortable. Perhaps they hadn’t had feelings for each other at first, but what if that was changing? Elizabeth was gorgeous and intelligent and kind; Will didn’t understand how any man _wouldn’t_ fall in love with her almost immediately. And the Commodore seemed kind and intelligent as well, and of a much higher social class than Will. Will was sure he would be more than an adequate husband should Elizabeth decide that was what she wanted.

Will hammered the metal with a harsh intensity, trying his best not to think of Elizabeth staying with Norrington in his house, just the two of them.


	7. Chapter 7

“This was the work of the Pearl, Commodore. It has to be.”

James shook his head. “This was two ships, Lieutenant. The Pearl works alone.”

“We do not know that for sure, though! We must hunt the Pearl down and remove her menace from the area.”

James could hear the frustration in Gillette’s voice. “Witnesses reported that both ships were relatively small, so they could not have been the Pearl. She certainly needs to be tracked down and captured, but as she is not currently attacking ports, our priority must be those ships that are. With luck, pursuing those ships will lead us to the Pearl as well.”

“Yes, of course.” The frustration was still clear in Gillette’s voice, but James’ answer seemed to have satisfied him enough for the time being. 

James sighed and surveyed the small port. It was utterly destroyed. Two different ships had apparently attacked at the same time, overpowering the port quickly. There were also multiple reports of two or more ships coordinating attacks on merchant vessels in the water. The smaller pirate crews seemed to be teaming up, at least temporarily. The attacks from the Pearl seemed to have made the other crews more cautious. As much as James was glad to have the help in clearing out the numerous pirate crews in the area, though he would never dare tell command that, doubled ships meant twice the damage. And small ports like this were going to pay the price.

XXX

Jack was not in a good mood. His bad moods weren’t frequent, but when they happened they came on like thunderstorms over the ocean.

“You’re in a way tonight.”

Jack took a drink of rum and glanced across the table at Will. “I’d hoped goin’ after the other crews in the area would drive the rest of them out, but they’re just gettin’ bolder.”

“Yes, I heard there was another raid last night.”

“Bloody devils, near destroyed the entire port. Wasn’t even a particularly good port! Not even that much to plunder. Raidin’ simply for violence sake, that’s somethin’ I could never respect.” He glared at nothing in particular and finished his glass, quickly pouring himself another. Will seemed to have simply accepted that his rum was fair game whenever Jack came by the shop. He sighed and looked at Will over his glass, tone becoming more playful. “Enough of that, though. Coulda sworn I saw one Mrs. Norrington leavin’ your place the other night. Thought you weren’t plannin’ anything rash?”

Will looked down, looking slightly embarrassed. “Yes, well, I wasn’t lying when I said the situation with her and Commodore was complicated. According to Elizabeth, it is a marriage of convenience for both of them more than anything. The Commodore knows we are having a relationship and appears fine with it.”

Jack stared at him incredulously for a moment, mood quickly turning black again. “You mean the Commodore took himself off th’ market for no bloody reason? The bloody bastard!”

Will watched him with amusement. “You seem quite upset about this.”

Jack slumped in his chair, sulking. “Bein’ here in Port Royal so much, I’ve seen more of him than I usually do, and I’ve come to the conclusion that he’s insufferably pretty.”

Will sat back, laughing. “That’s your conclusion, is it? I tend to find him more intimidating than ‘insufferably pretty’, but perhaps that’s just due to my situation.”

“You kidding? You ever see him in a battle, Will? I mean a real sea battle, blood and dirt and grime? Then he has the…the…_audacity_ to walk around prim and proper in his uniform, like he weren’t just holdin’ his own in a fight!” He glared darkly down at his rum. “And you seen his ass in those tight navy pants? Damned unfair, it is! Unavailable for absolutely no good reason too.”

Will shook his head. “I simply don’t understand you, Jack. Not in the slightest.”

XXX

“You’re pouring over maps again, dear.”

James looked up, looking slightly startled. “Oh, yes. The smaller pirate crews in the area have begun coordinating.” He frowned. “I’d hoped the Pearl would drive most of them out of the region, but they seem to have just become bolder. There were three port raids in the last week alone.”

Elizabeth sat down next to him, looking at the map over his shoulder. “You’re trying to track and anticipate their movements?”

James sighed and looked back down. “Yes, but it’s not going very well at the moment. We don’t know how many ships are in the area, but we do know there are multiple crews attacking. That makes them much harder to track.”

“Want a cup of tea? I’ll even over steep it for you.”

James looked back up at her and smiled. “That would be wonderful, thank you.”

Elizabeth leaned against the counter in the kitchen, waiting for the water to boil. She could hear James shuffling through papers and maps in his study. She hoped things calmed down in the area at least a little soon; James would spend hours pouring over maps, trying to figure out what whatever ship he was chasing would do next. She could see how stressed he was, even if he tried not to show it, and she doubted the possibility of another run-in with the Pearl was helping.

She still couldn’t quite believe that James found _Jack Sparrow_, of all people, attractive, but it was actually quite sweet. She’d tease him about it occasionally and he’d blush something awful each time, always looking down to try and hide it. It was rather adorable, honestly. It felt a bit odd knowing that she was likely the only person who ever got to see that side of him, but adorable nonetheless. 

She walked back in and set the cup next to James on his desk. “Did my best to make it as strong as possible. Let me know if it meets your standards.”

James laughed quietly and gave her a grateful smile. “I’m sure it will be fine. Thank you, darling.”

“Of course. Try not to fall asleep at your desk again tonight.”

XXX

The Pearl shuddered as her cannons fired. Jack frowned. This was by no means a difficult battle, the Pearl was far more well-armed than the two ships attacking, but the fact that there were two ships and that they had attacked first was concerning. The pirate crews in the area had become much bolder lately, but this was a first.

If this continued, Jack knew things would get even more violent than they’d already been. He’d hoped to simply be able to scare off most of the remaining crews, but it was looking more and more like he would have to fight them off himself if he wanted to get rid of them. And if they continued to band together, even with the Pearl’s firepower, that might be easier said than done.

Worse would be if they figured out the second ship he used to pick up Will’s shipments was connected to him and the Pearl. That ship was much smaller and not nearly as well armed. It could likely hold its own against one ship, but most of the pirate crews seemed to be coordinating now, and anything more than that would like be to much for the ship to handle. 

XXX

“If I am not out of place, I would suggest we go directly after the Black Pearl. She is the largest crew in the region. Removing her may go far in calming things down.”

James glanced over at Gillette. This was clearly calculated on his part. He knew he needed to be careful in choosing his next words. “The Pearl has not directly attacked any port or civilian ship since reentering the region.” He paused, weighing his words. “The Lieutenant is right, she is the largest crew, and ship, in the region; this means she is also the most well armed. Taking her down will be no easy feat. With the other activity in the area, I believe our resources would be better allocated to clearing out the many smaller, and more violent, crews before going after so large a target as the Pearl.”

The Admiral considered both of them for a moment. “I am surprised by your general reluctance to go after the Pearl, Commodore,” he raised an eyebrow and leveled a stare at James before looking back down at the map. “But I do believe you are right. Though it is odd to say, the Pearl is not currently the biggest threat to the area. Focus on clearing out the smaller crews for now. I do expect, however, that the capture of the Pearl will become your priority following that, Commodore.” He sat down at the table. “You are both dismissed.”

James bowed and left, glancing briefly at Gillette again. He needed to be careful. If command continued to notice his reluctance to chase after the Pearl, he could very easily land himself in hot water.


	8. Chapter 8

It was uncommon to see four ships attacking one other, particularly a merchant vessel. James thought at first that it must have been one of the smaller pirate ships, but it was flying merchant colours. Though that ruse was not unheard of among pirates, James highly doubted the crew would continue flying merchant colours during a battle. 

“Raise the flag, Lieutenant, and give the order to ready the guns.”

“Yes, sir.”

James watched the battle as the Endeavour closed in. The merchant ship was surprisingly well-armed, though not nearly armed enough to fight off four pirate crews. Something about the situation felt wrong, but James didn’t want to risk abandoning a civilian vessel to be sunk by pirates.

XXX

This was bad. Jack didn’t know how the other crews had made the connection, but four ships had attacked them on their way to Port Maria. They’d come up on them from out of nowhere, and the crew had barely had any time to prepare. They were certainly better armed than a merchant vessel would be, but it would be difficult to fight off two ships as it was, much less four.

“Captain, the Endeavour is comin’ up on the starboard side!”

“Fuck!” Jack whipped around, shoving the pirate he was fighting overboard. Course the navy bastards showed up now. He’d managed to avoid them well enough for weeks, and they showed up now, when he was already fighting a battle he probably couldn’t win. “Prepare for as quick a getaway as we can make in this condition. We’ll have t’ try an’ get out as soon as we have an opening. Avoiding firing on the navy if possible, we don’t want them on our tail!”

Gibbs nodded and headed below deck. Jack turned back to the battle. The Endeavour had come up on them quickly, and had already joined the battle. Their only hope was for the navy to assume they were merchants; if the bastards realized who they were, they were done.

As chaotic as things had been, they just got worse with another ship added to the mix. At least the navy devils wore uniforms, making them easy to pick out and avoid. Jack dodged an axe aimed at his head and swung his sword, catching his attacker in the neck. The ship shuddered as it took cannon fire. Jack grimaced. He’d certainly had worse odds, but he still didn’t like the ones they were facing now.

He ducked as he heard a shot behind him, turning around quickly. A pirate lay bleeding on the ground in front of him.

“And you told me to watch my back.”

Jack looked up to find Commodore Norrington smirking at him. “What…you…” A bullet flew by his head, pulling him back into the battle before he could think of anything to say, a first for Jack. By the time he’d turned back around, Norrington was gone, and there wasn’t any time to think on it.

XXX

Gillette watched the merchant ship shrinking in the distance. “If I may speak freely, Commodore, I believe we should intercept the merchant vessel. Something about it does not sit right with me.”

“I agree, there is something odd about that ship, and about this situation in general. But we are still loading prisoners from the other four ships. We must wait for reinforcements to arrive before we can pursue.”

“Yes, of course.” Gillette looked over at the Commodore. He knew the Commodore would only pursue the merchant ship if they were given orders to do so, and he knew they would not be given such orders. Odd situation or no, there was no proof the ship was anything other than a merchant vessel. The Endeavour had taken noticeable damage during the battle as well, and the Commodore himself had sustained several injuries. They would be ordered back to port with the prisoners.

He didn’t like it though. Commodore Norrington had seemed oddly reticent to allow soldiers onto the merchant vessel, despite having it boarded it briefly himself during the battle. It was strange for the vessel to leave the area immediately after a battle rather than allow naval assistance, particularly with the damages it had sustained during the battle, and the crew had looked suspiciously ragtag for a merchant ship. Per usual, however, Gillette knew he didn’t have enough evidence to back up his suspicious. Command would side with the Commodore.

XXX

Elizabeth opened the front door quietly. The Endeavour had come back into port following a battle that afternoon, and she assumed James probably gone to sleep as soon as he arrived back at the house. It would’ve been nice to see him before that, to make sure he was okay, but James hadn’t been scheduled to return to port for another three days, so she’d been stuck with her father for a prior scheduled dinner. 

She stopped in the kitchen doorway, surprised. James was sitting at the table, head in hand, an empty glass and a bottle of whiskey next to him. “I would’ve thought you’d be in bed by now. You’re usually pretty tired when you arrive back in port.”

“Figured I’d drown my sorrows in whiskey first.” James shrugged and motioned to the empty chair across from him. “Feel free to join.”

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and grabbed an empty glass. “What sorrows are we drowning today, dear?”

“We intervened in a naval battle today.”

“Yes, I saw the Endeavour come back into port.” She refilled James’ glass and then filled her own. “It looked like she took a fair amount of damage.”

“Four of the smaller pirate crews were attacking a merchant vessel.” James sighed and picked up his glass. “We obviously intervened immediately, but something felt off. The merchant ship was far more well-armed than a ship its size should’ve been, and there was no reason _four_ ships should’ve been attacking it.”

Elizabeth frowned. “Certainly sound stressful, but I’m still not quite sure why we’re drinking our sorrows away.”

“I boarded the ship briefly during the engagement. And you know who was captaining it? Jack goddamn Sparrow. And you know what I did? _I saved his life and let the ship escape_.” James groaned. “I was the only one who had realized the ‘merchant’ vessel was actually a pirate crew. I should’ve said something, should’ve ordered the crew to intercept that ship along with the other four, but I didn’t. I did my best to keep all attention on the other four ships and I let the last ship get away, knowing full well it was being captained by the most wanted pirate in the Caribbean.”

“Oh.” Elizabeth stared at him. “I see why we’re drinking now.”

“Lieutenant Gillette was obviously suspicious, but I had reason enough not to go after the ship, even though its behaviour was clearly odd. We were loading prisoners from four different pirate crews and the Endeavour had taken noticeable damage during the fight, so even if I had _wanted_ to go after it, there was no way we could until reinforcements arrived. Gillette isn’t stupid though, and he’s clearly been suspicious of my reluctance to pursue to Pearl over the past weeks. I’m sure this did nothing to help.” He downed the rest of his drink. “I’m a naval officer, Elizabeth, I shouldn’t be allowing infamous pirates to escape just because they saved my life once. Or because I find them very attractive.” He groaned again and rested his head on the table. “God, I’m a useless mess, Elizabeth.”

“James, how many drinks had you had already before I got here?”

“Three.”

Elizabeth laughed and reached across the table, resting her hand on James’ arm. “Well, I certainly don’t think you’re a useless mess. Just maybe rather drunk.”

XXX

Jack stared darkly at the wall of his cabin. He was in a black mood, and half a bottle of rum had done absolutely nothing to help. The smaller ship had been badly damaged during the battle, but they’d managed to escape, and all the damage was repairable at least. It would be several more days at the very least before they were able to pick up the iron shipment for Will though.

He’d thought their luck had run out when the navy showed up, honestly. If anyone boarded the ship during the battle, he knew their cover as a merchant ship would be blown. And when he’d turned to find Norrington only a couple of feet away from him, he’d thought it was up. But by the time he’d been able to register what had happened the man was gone, and the navy didn’t board his ship for the rest of the battle. He’d assumed they’d at least be pursued after the battle, but nothing of the sort happened. 

_And you told me to watch my back_. Jack frowned and took another swig from the bottle. Infuriating smirks and sarcastic comments were things he did to other people, not that other people did to him. In the middle of a battle too! The sight of Norrington, already slightly disheveled and covered in soot and gunpowder from the battle, standing there smirking at him after saving his life was maddening. There were very few times in his life Jack had been at a loss for words, but this was one of them and he _hated_ it. He hated knowing Norrington had saved his life and allowed him and his crew to escape despite the fact he could’ve easily captured Jack, something that would’ve likely been extremely good for his career. And he hated having the picture of him smirking at Jack in the midst of battle stuck in his mind. He’d hoped drinking would help, but all it seemed to do was make the image harder to ignore.

XXX

Will stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the thoughts lurking in the back of his mind. Elizabeth’s head lay on his chest, the weight warm and comfortable, but Will found he couldn’t enjoy it as much as he wanted.

“What’s on your mind?”

Will glanced down then looked back up at the ceiling. “Nothing, love.”

“You’ve been distracted all evening, Will. Something’s obviously bothering you.”

“It’s nothing, really.” Will sighed. “How is the Commodore?”

“Oh, James is fine. He’s been in a bit of a mood lately with all the pirate activity and such, but he’s fine.”

“You two seem to have become quite close.”

“I certainly know him much better than I did before. Luckily we get along quite well. I suppose we’ve rather become friends.” Elizabeth propped herself up on her elbows and looked Will in the eyes. “What’s bothering you, Will? It’s not nothing.”

Will sat up, avoiding her gaze. “I just…the Commodore is a good man. I understand if you decide you would like to truly be his wife.”

Elizabeth stared at Will, frowning. “I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“You obviously care for him and he cares for you. I…I understand if you do not wish to continue…this.” He motioned vaguely at the two of them.

“I…Will, I can assure you, James and I are just friends. It’s never going to progress beyond that.”

“How can you be sure, though?” Will shifted awkwardly, still not meeting Elizabeth’s eyes. “He’s a kind man and he treats you well, and I see no way he would not fall in love with you. And you clearly care for him.”

“Will, that’s not going to happen.”

“You can’t know that for sure, though, and I understand if…”

“Will, look at me.” Will looked up hesitantly. “James is a homosexual. He has no interest in women. I enjoy his company, yes, but we’ll never be anything other than friends.”

Will stared at Elizabeth, trying to process what she was telling him. “What do you…I don’t…Norrington is…”

“A homosexual. He’s interested in men, not women.” Elizabeth watched him, amused. “Did you really think I was going to end us for him?”

“I just…you’re sure?”

“He told me when he proposed this whole arrangement in the first place.” She smiled and curled back up against Will. “You’re adorable, Will. You really are.”

Will sighed in relief and leaned back against the pillows. “Do you know who worried I’ve been about this? I haven’t been able to get it off my mind for _days_.” He thought for a moment. “I’m quite surprised, actually. I never would’ve guessed.”

“I had the same reaction when he told me.” She paused. “Perhaps don’t tell him you know. He’s quite private about it, for obvious reasons, and I’m not sure how he would feel about you knowing. I don’t think he’d mind, but he might prefer if he were the one to tell you.”

“Of course.” Will ran a hand through Elizabeth’s hair. “Well, at least that’s one concern I no longer have to worry about.”

“Is there something else bothering you?”

“It’s nothing major, certainly not as bad as what I was worrying about previously, but the merchant I’ve been working with finally ended up running into some trouble with the pirates in the area. His ship was actually attacked a couple of days ago by four separate pirate crews. He was able to escape eventually though, thankfully. It’s just set everything in the shop back by a couple days since I don’t have the new shipment.”

“Was there naval intervention during the battle by any chance?”

Will frowned. “Yes, there was. How did you know?”

Elizabeth looked up, grinning. “You’re ‘merchant’ is Jack Sparrow, isn’t it?”

Will stared down at her. “I…what…how did you…?”

“The Endeavour was the ship that intervened. James apparently saved Jack’s life during the battle and ended up allowing the ship to leave without naval pursuit. I heard _all_ about it the other night from a relatively drunk James.”

Will laughed. “I heard a similarly drunk version from Jack. He’s _furious_ that Norrington saved his life. Wouldn’t stop going on about it.” He shook his head. “He apparently finds the Commodore quite attractive. Constantly says he’s ‘insufferably pretty’, and him saving Jack’s life certainly didn’t seem to help.” Elizabeth sat up quickly, staring at Will with wide eyes. He frowned. “What? Are you alright?”

“My God, Will. We…Will, we _have_ to set them up.”

“Set them up?”

“James has been pining after Jack since Jack saved his life. It’s at least one of the reasons he’s been so hesitant to go after the Pearl. We have to set them up together, Will.”

“Wh-I’m not setting up a naval Commodore with a wanted pirate! On the list of things Norrington could have me executed for, I’m pretty sure that would be near the top!”

“Do you want to continue to listen to Jack complain about James?”

“Well, no, but…”

“Then help me get them together. They’re not going to stop pining after each other unless we do that.”

“And how exactly do you propose we go about this? Oh, hello Commodore, the merchant I’ve been using to get supplies for my _naval contract_ is actually an infamous pirate. Want to meet him? By the way, please don’t execute me!”

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. “You’re still coming to dinner next week, right?” 

_“Yes…”_

“Well, since it’s technically to celebrate your new contract, I’ll tell James you’re bringing the merchant you’ve been working with as well.” 

“Elizabeth, I really don’t think this is a good idea.” 

“Well, it’s either this or we both get to listen to them continue to pine after each other.” 

Will hesitated, then sighed. “If I get hanged, it’s your fault.” 

XXX 

“Oh, James, I talked with Will last night and I think he’s going to bring the merchant he’s been working with to dinner next week.” 

“That’s…okay.” James frowned. “He does realize this dinner is mainly so that he can spend time with you without either of you having to sneak around, right? I mean, it’s obviously also to congratulate him on the contract with the armory, but that’s not the primary reason.” 

“I don’t think the merchant will have any problem with that, and I highly doubt we’ll need to worry about him discussing the…more private aspects of our life with anyone else.” Elizabeth smiled. “Besides, I think you’ll like him.” 

“Alright, if you insist.” James watched her skeptically for a moment. “I suppose we should figure out what we’re going to do for food that night. This merchant of Will’s may not discuss the less public details of our marriage, but I have no doubt staff would.” 

“I agree, it should probably just be the four of us.” She thought about it for a moment. “I could talk to the staff at my father’s home. Knowing Will and what he’s said about the merchant he’s been working with, I don’t think we’d need anything big, just maybe a couple of dishes. I could probably just have a few things brought here before either of them arrived. That way we wouldn’t need anyone here during the dinner, and you also wouldn’t have to try and cook anything. If you cook food at all similar to how you brew tea, I’m not sure it’d even be edible.” 

“As long as you think it will work, I’m fine with that. And my cooking is rather terrible, so I think it’s good we try to avoid it as much as possible.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer update, but I'm excited to get the shenanigans underway ^u^


	9. Chapter 9

“Sorry it took so long t’ get this t’ ya, but it’s been a bit mad in the region lately.”

“It’s no problem. I’m just glad you were able to get out of there.” Will continued putting tools from the forge away. “Oh, I’m going to a dinner later this week, and thought it might be good for you to come. Since you’re technically my merchant and all for the shop.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “You do realized I’m still a wanted pirate, right luv?”

“It’ll be fine, I think. Just maybe try to look less…pirate-y than you usually do.”

Jack watched Will with amusement. “Still think it sounds like a bad idea, but I have t’ admit, you got me curious. When is it?”

“Thursday evening.”

“Alright, I’ll be there. Better not end with me getting arrested though.”

Will sighed. “That’s my hope too.”

XXX

“I’m really quite excited for you to meet the merchant Will’s been working with. I think you’ll quite like him. He’s certainly a character.”

James looked over at her from across the kitchen. “I still don’t entirely understand why he’s bringing the merchant to begin with. I’m sure he will be interesting to meet, though.”

“Yes, I’m looking forward to seeing how you two get along.” Elizabeth had picked up several dishes prepared by her father’s staff earlier that day, and she and James were preparing for Will to come over. She had considered telling James that the ‘merchant’ Will was bringing was actually Jack, but had ultimately decided against it. He likely would’ve found some reason to cancel the dinner if he’d known. It was, admittedly, somewhat dangerous to have Jack come over, he was a wanted pirate after all and Elizabeth wasn’t sure how he’d behave during the whole ordeal, but this was the only way Elizabeth could think of to get the two of them to stop pining after each other from a distance. This should put an end to that, one way or another. Whether it would be a good or bad end was still to be seen.

XXX

Jack glanced around. Will hadn’t given him many details about where they were going, only that it was some sort of dinner and that Jack should try to make himself look “decent”. Jack had snorted at that, saying he always looked decent and that it wasn’t his fault other people had ridiculously high standard for what “decent” was supposed to look like. Will had sighed and just asked him to try and look nice.

The area they were in seemed suspiciously nice. “Yer not tryin’ to secretly turn me in, right?”

Will shook his head. “If you get arrested tonight, _I’ll_ get arrested too, and I’d like to avoid that.”

“You don’t look too confident in being able to do that.”

“It’ll be fine. Hopefully.”

Jack nodded, unconvinced. He hung back slightly as they approached a house, ready to bolt if necessary. He stopped, surprised and somewhat confused when Elizabeth answered the door.

She smiled at the two of them. “Will, Jack, glad both of you could make it. Please come in.”

Will was looking increasingly terrible but Jack followed him inside anyways, his curiosity overriding the voice in his head telling him to run. “Have t’ admit, not quite who I was expectin’ to see answer the door. Long time, no see. It’s Mrs. Norrington now, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. I supposed you can call me Elizabeth though.” She lead them into a small dining room. “Time to be social, darling, people are here.”

Jack stopped. Commodore fucking Norrington was sitting at the table reading a book, casual as could be. Jack looked over at Will, completely unsure of what to do or where this situation was about to go. The voice in his head screaming at him to get out of there.

“Well, I’ll certainly interested to finally find out who this mystery…” Norrington’s voice faltered as he looked up. He stared at Jack, looking about as confused as Jack was. 

Jack smiled uncertainly. “Fancy seein’ you here, Commodore.”

Norrington stared at him a moment longer before looking at Elizabeth. “Could I talk to you in private for a moment, dear?”

Elizabeth nodded. “Of course. We need to get a few things from the kitchen anyways.” She smiled at Jack and Will and motioned to the table. “Please sit down, make yourselves comfortable.” She headed into the kitchen, Norrington following her, glancing back at Jack and Will before leaving.

Jack turned to Will. “So, you mind explainin’ this? Cos I’m a bit confused why you brought me to dinner with a fuckin’ Commodore.”

Will sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know, this was Elizabeth’s idea. It’s a bad idea, I don’t know why I agreed to it, I just hope it doesn’t end with anyone being hanged.”

“You and me both, mate.” Jack hesitated, then shrugged and pulled a chair out from the table, sitting down. “Should at least be an entertainin’ dinner, that’s fer sure.”

XXX

“What the _fuck_, Elizabeth?”

“Okay, hear me out.” Elizabeth held her hand up. “Jack really is Will’s merchant, so that wasn’t a lie. And I _really_ doubt he’ll be telling anyone about any of this, considering the only people who would care would arrest him on sight, so that wasn’t a lie either.”

“I’m supposed to be one of the people arresting him!”

“Yes, but you also find him attractive.”

“I don’t…” James stared at her. “Did you invite a wanted pirate over to our house for dinner because I find him _attractive_? Please tell me that’s not what you did. What if someone sees this? This is technically treason!”

“No one ever comes over, certainly not at seven in the evening, and we don’t have any staff, so the only ones who’ll know about this are us. Besides, you’ve been avoiding arresting him for weeks now, I figured you could avoid it for at least one more night.” She shrugged. “You probably would’ve found out he was Will’s ‘merchant’ eventually anyways, so this was rather inevitable if you really think about it. I just helped you find out a little earlier, that’s all.”

James stared at her for a moment before walking over to the cabinet and grabbing a glass and a bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a glass and downed it. “I swear to god, Elizabeth…”

“It’ll be fine.” She smiled and patted James’ arm. “Just try to enjoy yourself.”

XXX

James was sure the food was quite good, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat much of anything. Will had been quiet for most of the dinner so far, but Sparrow seemed to have accepted the situation and was chatting with Elizabeth, who also seemed quite fine with everything. 

“You’ve been awful quiet so far, Commodore.”

James looked up, startled out of his thoughts. Sparrow was watching him, grinning. “I…yes.” He paused, not sure what to say. “I have been.”

“Glad t’ see you haven’t arrested me yet, though I suppose that’s been your pattern of late. Not that I’m complainin’, of course.” He took a drink. “Nasty affair with those other pirate crews. Wasn’t sure we were goin’ t’ be able to get out of that one for a little.” 

“Yes, I should’ve known something was up when I saw four crews attacking a single vessel.” He shot Sparrow a look. “You put me in a difficult position with that affair.”

“Nah, you put yerself in that position. Could’ve arrested me then and there if you’d want to.” Sparrow grinned at him again. “But ya didn’t.”

James looked back down quickly, feeling himself starting to blush. He glanced over at Elizabeth, looking for some semblance of support, but she just smiled and turned to Will. “So Will, how’s the shop been with the new contract? I know you’d said you expected business to increase.”

James shot her a look and went back to looking at the table. He was doing his best not to look at Sparrow. The man had apparently cleaned himself up for the dinner, looking much nicer that James would’ve expected he could look, and James already knew he could look quite nice. He knew he was already starting to blush, and he didn’t want to risk making it any worse.

“So how’s married life treatin’ ya? You got yerself into another odd little situation with that one too, from what I’ve heard from Will at least.”

“And what exactly have you heard from Mr. Turner?”

“That ya took yerself off the market fer no good reason. More Elizabeth’s cover than her husband.”

“Well, I’m sure you…” James looked up, frowning. “I what?”

“Took yerself off th’ market. Made yerself unavailable.” Sparrow watched him over his drink, dark eyes glinting. “Shame, really, gent like you.”

James looked back down immediately, his face burning. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

XXX

Jack had to admit, he was rather surprised by how shy the Commodore was. He always seemed so commanding when Jack had run into him in the past, but he’d spent most of the dinner so far looking at the table and saying rather little. He’d obviously been as surprised by Jack’s arrival as Jack had been by his presence, and still seemed unsure how to react. Elizabeth had more or less left Norrington to his own devices, spending most of her time talking with a still rather nervous looking Will once the conversation had gotten going.

It was hard to tell since Norrington had spent most of his time looking down at the table, but Jack fancied he’d managed to make the Commodore blush a couple of times. It was possible that he was just flustered by the situation, Jack knew that was probably the more likely explanation, but he figured he’d give himself the credit anyways. 

Jack had originally figured that, attractive or not, he probably shouldn’t push his luck by hitting on Norrington; the man was already doing him an annoyingly large favour by not arresting him, and hitting on a naval officer might push his luck just a bit too far. Elizabeth had basically just set a bottle of rum and an empty glass down in front of Jack though, and, four glasses in, flirting didn’t seem like such a bad idea anymore.

“Have t’ admit, I was surprised when I saw you in battle. You fight pretty good for a navy bastard.”

Norrington frowned. “I’m an officer. Of course I know how to fight.”

“Most officers I’ve seen are pretty shit in battle. Lost touch with what it’s like to actually have to fight.” Jack tilted his head. “Not you though. Yer a right treat to watch in a fight.” He rested his leg against Norrington’s, grinning when he choked on his drink a little. “You alright, Commodore? Lookin’ a little red.”

Norrington pulled his leg back. “I’m fine.”

“Hm, you certainly are.” Jack watched Norrington, trying to read his expression even as he looked down. He couldn’t tell what Norrington thought of his flirting, and it bothered him. Most of the time he could tell quite quickly whether a man was interested in his advances, but the Commodore was difficult to read. He hadn’t reciprocated any of Jack’s advances, but he hadn’t exactly tried to put a stop to them either. Jack leaned back in his chair. “You’re an odd man, Commodore, ya know that?”

“I’m sure I’ll be enthralled to hear why.”

“Commodore in the British Royal Navy, well respected by his peers, and yet here you are, havin’ dinner with a wanted pirate. Coulda had me arrested as soon as I walked in, but instead I’m sittin’ at yer table and drinkin’ yer rum.”

“Would you prefer I have you arrested? I’m sure I could have it arranged.”

“I’m certainly not upset by the situation, just a bit surprised is all.” Jack watched Norrington curiously from over his glass. “Certainly not complaining though. Not in th’ slightest.”

XXX

Will sighed and took a drink. He tried not to drink frequently, but this seemed like as good a reason as any. “This was a terrible idea. How on earth did you manage to talk me into this, Elizabeth?”

“By pointing out this was the only way they’d stop pining after each other. Besides,” Elizabeth rested her head on Will’s shoulder and watcher Jack and Norrington across the table. “they’re rather cute, aren’t they?”

“No, they’re grown men who could both easily kill me if they wanted.”

Elizabeth laughed and looked up at Will. “You’re really rather terrified of James, aren’t you?”

“He’s a Commodore, Elizabeth, and I’m sleeping with his wife! Of course I’m terrified of him!”

“If he was going to arrest you for that, he would’ve done so by now. I don’t think you need to worry about that. Plus, if word got out, our marriage would likely have to end, and it’s a cover for both of us. Neither one of us is going to find a marriage like this again, so I highly doubt he’d risk that.” She giggled. “God, he so flustered. It’s adorable.”

Will sighed and put his arm around Elizabeth. “I truly do not understand you sometimes.”

XXX

James stared at the table intently, not trusting himself to look up at Sparrow. The man had quickly worked his way through an entire bottle of rum and then some, and James would be impressed if he wasn’t so busy being embarrassed. Sparrow kept on making comments, and James was completely unsure how to respond to them. 

Sparrow’s leg came to rest against James’ again, and James looked away. This was the third time it had happened this evening, and he became annoyingly flustered every time it happened. He wasn’t even sure Sparrow knew he was doing it. And even if he did, James doubted he meant anything by it. 

That was the hardest thing, honestly. James knew that Sparrow’s flirting, if that even was what it was, meant nothing. He’d known enough men like Sparrow when he was a petty officer to know that. Flirting was second nature to men like that, and it wasn’t worth trying to read anything into it.

“You sure all you been drinkin’ is tea? Yer goin’ awfully red.”

“I am fine.” James sighed and stood up, looking over at Elizabeth. She just smiled at him, head resting on Will’s shoulder. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

The kitchen was quieter, which James appreciated immensely. He opened the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of whiskey again, pouring himself another glass. He knew Elizabeth had meant well, but this was something she would never quite understand. James sighed and finished the drink, pouring himself another. Simply having a wife who didn’t mind his proclivities was more than he ever thought he’d end up with; he knew anything beyond that was useless to hope for. 

“Drinkin’ alone? Where’s the fun in that?”

James turned around quickly. Sparrow was leaning against the doorframe, grinning. James turned back to the counter, closing the bottle. “Only having a glass. Not all of us can down over half a bottle and stay standing.”

“Just sounds t’ me like you don’t know how to have a good time.”

James stiffened and turned, startled by how close Sparrow’s voice suddenly was. Sparrow was standing right behind him, hands on the counter on either side of James’ hips. “What…”

“James, isn’t it?” James nodded and Sparrow tilted his head. “Yer a hard man t’ read, James. Can’t tell what yer thinking”

“I don’t…”

“I quite like ya in civvies, though. It’s a good look on you.” Sparrow moved slightly closer, pining James against the counter. “So’s yer blush.” James opened his mouth, but no words came out. He could feel his face burning. Sparrow grinned. “Yer a pretty gent, ya know that?”

“I…y-you’re drunk, Sparrow.”

“Hm, maybe, but yer still pretty.” Sparrow moved his hands so that they were resting on James’ hips, leaning up and pressing a light kiss against his throat. “Shame yer off the market.”

“I-I’m not…” James stuttered, voice failing as Sparrow pressed another kiss against his throat.

“Back on the market now, are ya? Good t’ know.”

James could feel Sparrow grinning against his skin. He hesitated, but after a moment he brought his hands up to Sparrows shoulders, gripping them lightly and pushing him back a couple of inches. It took a longer to find his voice than he would’ve liked. “I…Sparrow, how much have you had to drink?”

Sparrow frowned. “What’s that got t’ do with this?”

He went to lean back in but James sighed and continued to hold him a couple of inches away. “You’re drunk. I’m…appreciative of your attentions, and quite flattered, but it’s best you stop before you…do something you regret.”

Sparrow pouted. “You wouldn’t regret it.”

James considered Sparrow for a moment, dark eyes and lithe form, wanting so badly to pull him back in, before sighing again. “No, I-I wouldn’t. But I am sure you would.”

XXX

Elizabeth looked up as a rather flushed James walked out of the kitchen. Jack was draped over his arm, and James seemed to be the main thing keeping him up. She grinned. “You two seem to be getting to know each other rather well.”

James looked at her, seeming somewhat exasperated. “Why on earth did you think it was a good idea to let him have unrestricted access to alcohol? He’s completely inebriated.”

Jack waved his hand and rested his head against James’ shoulder. “‘M fine, luv.”

James ignored him. “I’m bringing him upstairs before he passes out on the floor.” He glanced at Will. “Congratulations again on the contract, though your choice in business partners is rather questionable.”

Elizabeth looked at Jack, eyebrows raised. “I suppose he did get rather drunk, didn’t he? Can you get him upstairs alright?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine. You,” he glared at her, “are never allowed to plan a dinner again.”

She grinned. “Could’ve gone worse.”

XXX

“S’really not necessary, ‘m fine.”

James sighed. “I’m sure you are. Now lay down.” Getting Sparrow upstairs had been a bit more of an ordeal than he’d thought it would be, but he’d finally gotten him into the bedroom. That hadn’t been the end of the battle though. Getting his boots off had been like trying to harness a cat, and now Sparrow kept trying to get up. James pushed him back down gently. “For God’s sake, just get some sleep.”

Sparrow grabbed his hand and tried to pull him down into the bed with him. “I’ll go t’ sleep if you come with me.” He grinned and pulled on his sleeve. “Come on, stay fer a bit.”

James hesitated, then sighed again. “Will you promise to go to sleep if I do that?”

“Mhm, I promise.”

James sat down on the bed and Sparrow was almost immediately nestled against him, arm draped across his waist and head resting on his chest. He considered saying something but figured it wasn’t worth it, and just leaned back against the headboard instead. If it would get Sparrow to sit still and go to sleep, he’d take it. And, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, having Sparrow curled against him wasn’t entirely unpleasant. “You’re an odd man, Sparrow, you know that? I don’t quite know what to make of you.”

“Jack.”

“Hm?”

“Ya can call me Jack.”

“First name basis with a pirate. Have to admit, that’s a new one for me.”

“S’alright t’ call you James?”

“Sure, why not?” James could already hear the sleep creeping into Sparrow’s voice. “You’re probably not going to remember any of this, are you?”

“Dunno.”

“It’s probably best if you don’t.” James hated enjoying having Sparrow against him. He hated how nice it felt to listen to Sparrow’s breathing slow as he drifted off, or how damn good it felt to just be this close to someone he found attractive. He hated it because he knew it didn’t mean anything. The man likely wouldn’t remember any of it, and even if he did, it wasn’t like he meant anything by it. Sparrow would wake up in the morning and they’d go back to being enemies like they always had been.

XXX

Will looked over at the stairs. “Do you think everything’s alright?”

“Yes, it’s fine. Though it maybe was a mistake to let Jack drink as much as he did.” Elizabeth grinned up at him. “All in all, I think tonight went rather well.”

“It’s tomorrow morning I’m worried about now.”

Elizabeth sighed. “You’re such a worrier, love. It’ll be alright.” She leaned up, kissing him lightly. “Come on, let’s go back to your house. I think the bedroom here is taken for the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long update, but I didn't want to split this in half lol


	10. Chapter 10

Jack hadn’t woken up on a bed this nice in quite some time. The mattress was soft and he was comfortable, and quite warm. It was almost as if he were laying with someone.

He opened his eyes, surprised to find his face resting against a shirt. Not his shirt. He shifted slightly, suddenly aware of the weight around his shoulders, like someone had their arm around him. He frowned. Where the hell was he? He shifted slightly more to try and see who he was lying against.

Norrington’s head was leaned back against the wall, and Jack was actually rather surprised he’d managed to fall asleep like that. It certainly didn’t look particularly comfortable. Jack sighed and settled back against Norrington. The Commodore certainly hadn’t been very high on the list of people Jack expected to wake up cuddled against, but the previous night was starting to come back to him. He was honestly surprised he wasn’t waking up in cuffs, given how the evening had gone. Not that he was complaining, of course. He was perfectly happy to wake up here, nestled comfortably against Norrington’s side, rather than in a cell.

He would be interested to see Norrington’s reaction when he woke up. Jack seemed to remember him responding rather well to his advances in the kitchen, though he had admittedly been quite drunk at that point, so it was possible he wasn’t quite remembering it correctly. He took his current situation as a good sign though.

Norrington shifted, and Jack looked up at him, grinning, as he opened his eyes. “Hullo, sailor.”

Norrington frowned and looked down, confused, looking back up almost immediately, face a lovely shade of pink. “Hardly an appropriate way to say good morning.”

“Hm, yer really quite cute when you blush, ya know that?” He reached up and brushed Norrington’s cheek lightly, chuckling when he turned an even deeper shade of red. “Not that hard t’ make ya do it, either.”

“You seem to have made quite the sport out of it, Sparrow.”

“Jack.”

Norrington looked back down at him. “What?”

“I seem t’ remember tellin’ you t’ call me Jack last night.” Jack grinned again. “And I also seem t’ remember you sayin’ I could call ya James.”

“I’d really rather hoped you wouldn’t remember last night.” Norrington sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. “Most people wouldn’t after the amount you drank.”

“Bit hazy, I’ll give ya that, but I remember it well enough. Particularly the bit in th’ kitchen. I remember that part quite well.” Jack stretched out across Norrington’s lap. “Judgin’ by how red yer gettin’, I’d say you remember it too.”

Norrington sighed again. “Unfortunately.”

Jack watched him curiously. Even after the previous night’s antics, Norrington was still surprisingly difficult to read. “Can I ask you somethin’, James? You have t’ promise to answer honestly.”

He frowned. “That's…suspicious, but I suppose.”

“Do you like men?”

Norrington didn't say anything for a minute, deliberately not looking at Jack. “I…yes.” His voice was quiet. He was looking intently across the room at the wall, refusing to look down, one hand playing with the hem of the sheet nervously. “I-I do.”

“So do I.” Jack shrugged. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I certainly like women, wouldn’t have the reputation I do if I didn’t, but I quite like men too.” He paused, watching Norrington a moment longer. “More specifically, I think I quite like you. And, correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m gettin’ the feelin’ you might be of a similar mind.” He reached over and slipped his fingers between Norrington’s, smiling when Norrington gave his hand a gentle squeeze after a moment.

“This is a bad idea, Jack.” Norrington’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“I s’pose so, but so are most of my ideas.” Jack sat up, kissing Norrington’s cheek lightly. “Now I hope ya have some food in this house, because I’m starving.”

XXX

Elizabeth honestly wasn’t sure what to expect when she got back to the house. She stood by her decision to have Jack invited to dinner, but she also knew there was the possibility it might have ended very poorly. Things had seemed to be going well when she and Will had left, but there was no guarantee that they hadn’t gone downhill after that. 

She leaned against the kitchen door frame, arms crossed. “I seem to find you like this a lot.”

James looked up from the kitchen table. “At least I’m not drinking this time. Or well,” he gestured to the cup of tea in front of him. “Not alcohol, anyways.”

“I am, admittedly, rather surprised you don't have a bottle of whiskey or rum in front of you.”

“I would, but it’s only 10 in the morning and I feel like I’m better than that.”

Elizabeth laughed and walked over to the stove, putting more water on. “So how’d the rest of the night go? Jack was practically hanging off of you last thing I saw.”

James rolled his eyes. “He was completely inebriated. I’m honestly surprised he was still standing at that point, after how much he’d had to drink.”

“That doesn’t answer my question though.”

He glared at her. “It was fine. He wouldn’t lay down and go to sleep unless I got into bed with him, and I ended up falling asleep as well.” He picked up his cup of tea, watching her over it. “Far less interesting of a night than I’m sure you had with Mr. Turner.”

“Reverting to cheap shots to avoid the subject? I would’ve expected better from you.” Elizabeth poured her tea, blushing slightly. 

“I answered your question, I’m not avoiding the subject.”

“Then why do I get the feeling you gave an intentionally vague answer and then immediately changed the focus of the conversation so that I wouldn’t ask you about it anymore?” She sat down at the table, meeting James’ glare with a polite smile. “Don’t try and play games, James, it’ll just end with me winning.”

“What…I…fine.” James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I’ve managed to take my already difficult situation and make it even worse, thanks to your little stunt.”

“Oh?” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. “How much worse?”

“I…I didn’t think Sparrow would remember most of last night, not after how much he drank. And even if he did, I assumed…I’ve met enough men like Sparrow. I assumed he didn’t mean whatever he might have said.”

“But?”

“I…I’m not convinced I was wrong, but I might not have been right.”

“That’s the least convincing admission to being wrong I’ve ever heard.”

James paused, looking down. “I don’t…he asked to see me again.”

“And you said…?”

“I agreed.”

Elizabeth smiled. “That’s good.”

“No, it’s not.” James leaned back in his chair. “I’m a naval officer, Elizabeth, and he’s a pirate. I can’t figure out what they’ll hang me for first, treason or homosexuality.” He groaned and rested his head in his hand. “I should’ve said no. I should’ve put a stop to this.”

“Do you want to see him again?”

“…yes.”

“Then you should see him again.” Elizabeth reached across the table and rested her hand on James’ forearm. “James, our marriage already consists of one of us sneaking around and no one’s found out yet. I think we can manage to add a bit more sneaking and have it be alright. Try to let yourself enjoy this as much as you can.”

“You’re an enabler, you know that?”

Elizabeth grinned. “And proud of it.”

XXX

“You really have some explaining t’ do, mate.”

Will turned around, surprised. He hadn’t heard Jack come in. “Glad to see you’re not in irons.” 

“No thanks t’ you. You had me walkin’ into a Commodore’s house completely unawares.” Jack sat down at Will’s table. “Would’ve appreciated a bit of a heads up.”

“If it makes you feel any better, Norrington apparently had no idea either, so he was just as surprised as you were.”

“He certainly seemed it. Took me over an hour t’ actually get him to talk.”

Will glanced at him. “You two seemed to be…getting along better by the end of the evening. Which I’m sure was helped by how much you drank.”

“Didn’t go quiet as well as I’d hoped it would, but went a lot better than I’d figured when we got there. Certainly woke up nice an’ comfy.” He shrugged. “And where’s the fun in life if ya don’t overindulge ev’ry once in a while?”

“I’m sure that’s true, but you tend to _only_ overindulge.”

Jack laughed. “Just makes my life that much more fun.”

“And the rest of ours that much more difficult.”

“Look at you, talkin’ back to a pirate. You’ve come a long way since we first met.” 

Will rolled his eyes. “You haven’t given much of a choice.” He sighed. “Should I start looking for an actual merchant to work with? I’m sure you’re itching to leave the area soon, especially now that Norrington knows your cover.”

“No, I think I’ll stay in th’ are for a while. Still a fair few ships t’ clear out, an’ besides, I s’pose Port Royal isn’t all that bad.”

Will glanced over at him. “I’m sure that doesn’t have anything to do with things going better than you’d expected with Norrington.”

Jack grinned. “Course not. Can’t imagine why you’d think that.”

XXX

Anamaria didn’t bother glancing up as the cabin door opened. “You’re back late.”

Jack sat down, leaning the chair back lazily and opening a bottle of rum. “Can’t be late if I never said when I’d be back.”

“You said you’d be back before dawn.”

“Huh.” Jack paused. “S’pose I did. Oh well.” He grinned. “Night ended up goin’ a bit better than I figured, so I ended up stayin’ longer than I planned.”

Anamaria finally looked up at him. “Thought you said you had some sort of dinner to go to with Will Turner? A business dinner of some sort.”

“I did.”

She watched him for a moment, eyebrows raised. “Wouldn’t have thought he tended that way. Least not with his affections towards the Swann girl.”

Jack laughed. “He doesn’t.” He grinned. “Turns out a certain Navy bastard does though.”

Anamaria stared at him incredulously. “You...what?! You trying to get arrested, Jack?!”

“No but I think we both know I’m not exactly known for makin’ great choices.”

“Probably why you’ve ended up in the gallows more than a handful of times.”

“Yeah, prolly. I have fun though.”

She shook her head. “Your insane, Jack. Completely daft. I’m assuming we’ll be making a quick get away?”

“Nah, like I said, things ended up goin’ better than I figured, so we’ll still be in the area for a while.” Jack stood up, stretching. “Don’t tell the crew though. Don’t want t’ be makin’ them nervous, an’ I figure them knowin’ my new…acquaintance might well do that.”

“Makes me bloody nervous too, but you don’t seem to mind that.”

“You got yer head on straighter than any of the rest of us, so I figured you could handle it.”

Anamaria sighed and followed Jack out of the cabin. “Clearly got my head on straighter than you, that’s for sure.”

XXX

Gillette watched the Commodore carefully. He’d been odd recently, acting strange, and Gillette didn’t like it. Something had happened, and he wanted to know what. He hadn’t had much time to think on it though. They’d been chasing after pirate ships non-stop for over two weeks by this point. They’d been drawn into several battles but, fully armed and prepared for battle, the Endeavour had easily out-gunned all the ships that had tried to engage them. 

Commodore Norrington’s command had, as usual, been near flawless. Calm and collected in battle, precise and focused during pursuit, Gillette was sure was sure he’d receive praise from command. Something about him had been off, though, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. The few quiet moments they’d had over the past two and a half weeks, the Commodore had seemed distracted, like something was on his mind. Gillette set it aside to revisit and get to the bottom of when they finally got back to port.


	11. Chapter 11

Will looked around the sitting room while Elizabeth made tea in the kitchen. He’d been to her and the Commodore’s house several times by this point, but he found it hard to relax and enjoy his time when Norrington was around; despite all of Elizabeth’s assurances, he still made Will nervous. He was out on a voyage though, and Will found himself able to take in what the house actually looked like for the first time. It was small but comfortable, much nicer than any place Will had ever lived. Elizabeth had brought furniture and decorations with her when she’d moved in, thanks to the Governor, but the house was still surprisingly sparsely decorated, with most of the decorations being nautical instruments, books, or odds and ends clearly picked up during voyages. It certainly wasn’t the sort of house he would’ve expected of a naval officer, but Will supposed it fit Norrington’s personality.

“Here you go.” Elizabeth handed Will a cup of tea and curled up beside him on the couch, head resting on his shoulder. “I’m glad you were able to come over.”

Will kissed her forehead. “So am I. Are you alright? You’ve seemed a little worried recently.”

“I’m fine, I’m just worried about James. I don’t like it when he has voyages like this, not with all the pirate activity.” She sighed. “I’m glad you don’t sail, Will. I think I’d be worried sick every time you left port.”

“And I’d miss you more than anything every time.” He put his arm around Elizabeth’s shoulders, pulling her in a bit closer. “I’m sure the Commodore will be fine. He can handle himself in a battle, and I think the only ship that could truly give a fully armed Endeavour a run for her money is the Pearl, and I think we both know that’s probably not going to happen.”

Elizabeth grinned. “I told you that dinner was a good idea.”

Will laughed. “I’m not sure I’d call it a ‘good idea’, but at least it hopefully cut down on the pining.”

“Oh, they’re both idiots, so I doubt it. At least not on James’ part.” She looked up at Will, smiling. “You always make me feel better, you know that?”

Will leaned down and kissed her gently. “Seeing you is enough to make me feel like all is right in the world.” He grinned as Elizabeth blushed and looked away, kissing her again. “You have terrible ideas, but I love you more than anything.”

XXX

James walked through Port Royal's street quietly. They'd returned to port late, almost midnight, and anywhere that wasn’t a bar had long since closed. He knew he should head home and get some sleep, he had to report to the admiral early in the morning, but he loved the city when it was this quiet. Three weeks at sea, spending all his time either chasing pirates or fighting them, it was nice to enjoy the silence of a sleeping city.

It was also a good way to think. The Endeavour had been sent out only two days after dinner Elizabeth had planned, and so he hadn’t had much time to think over that evening’s…events. James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The more he thought about it the more he realized such an arrangement with Sparrow would be unsustainable. He was a Commodore, Sparrow was a pirate. Orders to track down the Pearl had been made less of a priority over the past weeks due to the increasing number of attacks from smaller crews and the surprising lack of attacks from the Pearl herself, but James knew that wouldn’t last. Eventually his orders to track the Pearl down would be made a priority again and he wouldn’t be able to avoid them like he had been previously. Gillette was already suspicious of him, and orders were orders; if he continued to avoid them he’d eventually be held in contempt. Tracking the Pearl down would be that much harder, however, if he was…involved with her captain. James knew he couldn’t see Sparrow again.

He wanted to though. The feeling of Sparrow laying against him as he drifted off to sleep, of him pinning James against the counter, the fact that Sparrow might actually find him attractive in return and had wanted to see him again, James wanted to feel all of it again. He knew whatever affections the pirate might have for him wouldn’t last, but he wanted to see him again while they were still there. It was dangerous and stupid and pointless, and James wanted it more than he cared to admit.

James sighed again and turned to walk home. He needed sleep. Maybe it would help clear his head. 

XXX

Elizabeth was glad to see lights on in the house. James had gotten in late the night before, but had been gone again by the time Elizabeth had woken up, not that she was surprised. Any voyage that involved a battle required a report to the admiral, but the Endeavour had returned to port late, meaning the report would be in the morning. She had hoped to catch James before he left though.

Her father had insisted she come over for lunch that day and, per usual, chattered for hours before letting Elizabeth go. She loved her father, but he could be a lot at times, so it was always nice to return home for a quiet evening normally, and she was looking forward to seeing James for the first time in three weeks.

“I’d almost forgotten what you looked like, dearest husband. You were gone so long I thought you might have just run off with pirate.”

James looked up from the book he was reading, frowning. “Good to see you too. Glad to see you didn’t run off with a blacksmith in my absence.”

Elizabeth grinned and squeezed James’ shoulder as she walked by. “I’m happy you’re back safe. I’m making tea if you want some.”

“I’m glad to be back. I’d love some, thank you.” She heard James stand up and follow her into the kitchen. “How was lunch with your father?”

“Oh, it was fine.” She looked over at James slyly. “He’s started making comments about grandchildren, you know.”

James snorted. “You’ll have to bring that up with Mr. Turner. It has absolutely nothing to do with me.”

“He’d be thrilled to have that discussion, I’m sure.” Elizabeth grinned. “My God, I can almost imagine the terrified look on his face.”

James laughed, grabbing two cups from the cabinet. “I almost wish I could be there for that. It would truly be a sight.” 

“I think he’d maybe die on the spot.” Elizabeth walked over, leaning her head against James’ shoulder as she waited for the water to boil. “Are you home for long?”

“No, unfortunately we’re only in port for a few days, then it’s back out.” He sighed. “We’ll be helping with rebuilding efforts in some of the affected ports, so it should hopefully be shorter and less eventful than the last voyage.”

“I hope so. I worry about you when you’re gone that long.”

James smiled. “Careful dear, it almost sounds as though you’re my wife.”

XXX

Jack wandered through the streets of Montego, enjoying the light and sounds spilling from various bars. He was in port on business for Will so unfortunately he couldn’t indulge much, but it was nice to see the port have life again. It had been sacked rather viciously by several crews in the area and Jack was glad to see it beginning to return to normal. 

He grinned as a group of drunkards wandered by, joining in briefly on the song they were singing, much to the delight of the drunkards. If Jack was going to spend the night on land, he liked them to be nights like these. A night full of music and light and the happiness that only someone piss drunk off their ass could feel. 

He sighed and wandered up a side street, away from the lights and the music. Working as a merchant rather than a pirate was steadier work, but it also meant less indulgence in the nightlife. He had to pick up a shipment of iron early in the morning, and Jack supposed it was best if he didn’t show up hungover. He could still enjoy the view out over the water though, and maybe a mug or two or rum. 

A figure caught Jack’s eye. It was much darker up here, but he recognized the silhouette well enough. “Fancy runnin’ into you here. Course you’d be up here rather than at one of th’ bars.” Norrington stiffened and turned around, reaching for his sword. Jack grinned. “Ts’okay luv, just me.”

“For fuck’s sake, Sparrow. What the hell are you doing?”

“Hm, th’ mouth on you, Commodore.” Jack slid his arm around Norrington’s waist. “I’m just sayin’ hullo, that’s all.”

Norrington pulled away quickly, looking around. “Are you mad? Are you trying to get us both hung?”

“We’re fine, no one else is around. I already checked.” Jack pouted and reach back out to Norrington, grinning as he allowed himself to be pulled back in. “Been a while. Bit surprised to see you here t’ be honest.”

“We’re helping with construction following the attack.” Norrington frowned, still looking around nervously. “Why are you here? The city’s already been plundered.”

“Picking up a shipment for Will.” Jack grinned again. “It might be too dark t’ see proper, but I can feel ya blushin’.”

Norrington looked away. “Sparrow, we can’t do this. You and I both know this isn’t a sustainable arraing…”

Jack leaned up and kissed Norrington lightly, smirking as Norrington relaxed against him, one of his hands coming down to rest on Jack’s hip. “Thought that might shut ya’ up.”

“Jack, I…”

“Back t’ callin’ me Jack now, are we?”

"God, you are infuriating." 

Jack laughed. "I been called worse." He leaned back up and pulled Norrington in again. He half expected Norrington to pull away and try to finish whatever he had been saying, but he leaned into the kiss instead, both hands resting on Jack's hips now. Jack gripped the lapels of Norrington's uniform, pushing him back slightly until he was against the wall of the building behind them. He let his hands trail down Norrington's chest and torso. The man was clearly fit and Jack could feel hard muscle underneath his shirt. He pulled back slightly. "Love t' get ya out of this uniform."

"I'm expected back on the ship, I can't…" Norrington's voice faltered as Jack pressed a line of kisses down his jaw and onto his throat. Jack bit down lightly on his pulsepoint, grinning as Norrington’s breath hitched. He brought one of his hands up behind Jack's neck, leaning his head back against the wall as Jack bit down again. 

Jack brought his hands down to rest on Norrington’s hips but pulled back as footsteps approached, Norrington distinctly not looking at him as two obviously drunk sailors stumbled by. Jack laughed quietly as they disappeared down the street, singing loudly and off key. “Think we could’ve kept goin’ right as we were an’ they wouldn’t’ve noticed a thing.” He moved back against Norrington, smiling smugly. “Now where were we?” He frowned when Norrington held him back. “What? Seemed like you were quite enjoying yerself.”

“I-I was, I just…” Norrington sighed. “We can’t do this, Jack.”

“I s’pose an alley’s prob’ly a bit undignified for yer tastes, isn’t it? I’m sure we could find a room some…”

“That’s not what I mean.” He sighed again. “I’m a commodore, Jack. You’re a pirate. We both know this isn’t going to end well if it continues. It has to end.”

Jack leaned back, frowning. “Do you _want_ it to end?”

“That’s not relevant.”

“I say it is.”

“I…it’s not that simple.”

“Didn’t ask if it was simple, asked if you wanted it to end.”

“I…” Norrington paused, looking down. “No, I don’t.”

“You don’t sound too sure of that.”

“I’m not.”

“Well, I am. I don’t particularly want it to end, and if you don’t either I don’t see why it should.” Jack shrugged. “We’ll just be careful is all. Can’t have yer officers knowin’, and I think my crew would damn near hang me if they knew I was shaggin’ a Navy bastard.”

Norrington looked up quickly, eyes wide. “What…we’re not…”

Jack grinned suggestively. “Not yet.” He laughed at Norrington’s expression. “You know, fer as calm and collected a front you put on, yer surprisingly easy to fluster.”

“Yes, you seem to have made quite the game of it. And I think most men would be rather flustered in this situation,” Norrington muttered.

“I s’pose so.” Jack sighed. “Well, Commodore, I s’pose I should let you get back t’ yer all-important ship. Best cover yer neck though, think I can already see a mark forming.”

Norrington glared at him. “Lovely. Thank you for that.” He hesitated then leaned in, kissing Jack lightly. “You can call me James. If you’d like.”

Jack smiled. “Think I’d like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just about caught up to where I actually am writing-wise in the fic. I'm going to try and continue updating weekly, but the updates might be shorter than they've been up til now (grad school's a bitch and takes up a lot of my time lol). I'm going to try and keep up with regular updates as best I can though! I love reading all your comments, I'm glad you guys are enjoying reading the fic as much as I am writing it!! ^u^


	12. Chapter 12

“I’m making tea, would you like any?”

“A cup sounds wonderful, thank you.” Elizabeth paused, then followed James into the kitchen. “I probably shouldn’t let you brew it though.”

James rolled his eyes. “I can make weak tea if I need to.”

“It’s not weak, it’s normal.”

“No, it’s weak.”

“Oh come on, it’s not…” Elizabeth turned around and stopped, frowning. “Did you hurt yourself? You have a bruise on your neck.”

James looked away quickly, pulling his collar up. “I’m fine, it’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?” Elizabeth walked over, trying to get a better look. “It almost looks like…” She stopped, grinning. “You know, I think I remember Will saying he had a shipment of iron in Montego that needed to be picked up.” 

James cleared his throat, not looking at her. “Did he?”

Elizabeth nodded and leaned against the counter. “That’s where you were, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it’s quite a nice little city.”

She grinned. “I’m guessing you must’ve run into his merchant. Looks like you two had a good catching up.”

James looked down, face red. “I have no idea what you’re implying.”

“My God, that’s a love bite, isn’t it? You have a love bite from Jack Sparrow.” 

“Shut up.”

“A _love bite_ from _Jack Sparrow_!”

“Yes, I heard you the first time. I’ve spent the past three days trying to hide it from Gillette, I don’t need shit from you about it now that I’m home.”

“Lord, I wish you could see your face. You’re absolutely crimson.” Elizabeth laughed and grabbed two cups from the cupboard. “How did you manage to hide it?”

“I wore my cravat a bit higher than normal and kept my collar as stiff as I could.” James sighed. “Bastard knew he left a mark, too, and just laughed.”

“Yes, well, that certainly sounds like Jack.”

XXX

Jack sat on the deck, watching the water. He took a drink of rum and looked out towards the horizon. The water was nearly as dark as the sky by this point, and the two almost seemed to blend together.

Jack had spent the evening thinking over a lot of things, but inevitably his thoughts seemed to turn back to a certain Commodore. It had been several days since Montego, but Jack found himself thinking on it a bit more than he had expected. He’d known the Navy was in Montego helping with repairs but he certainly hadn’t expected to run into James there, and certainly not in a situation where they could interact. Jack had certainly enjoyed it, and James had seemed to enjoy himself too. That hadn’t been what was on Jack’s mind though.

As much as Jack didn’t want to admit it, he knew James was right, at least to a degree. Anything between a commodore and a pirate wasn’t going to end well, especially when that pirate was the captain of the Black Pearl and that commodore was assigned to track her down. The Pearl had been mostly laying low recently, going after the smaller crews in the area but little else, and most of the Navy’s focus had been on the other crews, but Jack knew that when things calmed down the Pearl, and it’s captain, would be a target for the Navy again and James would be one of the people hunting him. 

The logical thing would be to end things with James. Whatever it was between them hadn’t gone very far and even if it had Jack had never had much of an issue ending things when they needed to be ended before. A life on the ocean meant a life on the move, and that meant cutting ties quickly and easily when necessary, and Jack knew that’s probably what he should do now. He’d had the perfect chance, too, in Montego, when James had brought it up and said they should end this. He could’ve just agreed with him, maybe had one night of fun, then left it at that. 

He hadn’t though. If anything he’d done the opposite and convinced James that they shouldn’t end it. Jack knew the risks of continuing to see James. Outside of the simple fact that the whole situation probably wouldn’t end well, if James ever changed his mind he could easily arrest Jack, something that would do wonders for his career. It put him, his crew, and the Pearl in danger. There was something about James though that made Jack reluctant to cut ties like he should. James was attractive, yes, but Jack had cut ties with many attractive people without a second thought. It was something else. How calm and collected he was in a battle or in command but so easy to fluster in person. How quick he was to blush. How he still managed to snap back with surprising wit.

Jack shook his head and took another drink. No use thinking such thoughts right now. The man was still a Navy bastard after all.

XXX

Will sighed as he left the Chief of the Armory’s office. It was far later than he’d thought and the city was already dark. He’d hoped to get back to the shop before sunset, but the meeting had gone on far longer than he’d anticipated. 

It had been a good meeting, despite its length. Will knew he was a good blacksmith and that his products were high quality, but a contract with the Navy was still much more than he had ever expected to get. The Chief of the Armory and the Rear Admiral were pleased with his work though, and had even brought up the possibility of increasing the size of the Navy’s orders.

“Are you walking back to your shop?”

Will looked up, startled to find the Norrington beside him. “Commodore, I didn’t hear you come up. I…yes, I am.”

“Do you mind if I walk with you? It’s on my way home.” Norrington shot him an amused look. “And I seem to remember asking you to call me James previously. There’s no need to call me Commodore.”

“I’m sorry Commo-er, James. I-I forgot.”

Norrington laughed quietly. “I have a feeling I’ll need to remind you several more times.” He fell into step beside Will. “I heard the Chief of the Armory has been quite pleased with the weapons you’ve provided.”

“Yes, I just met with him. I’m glad my products have been up to the Navy’s standards.”

“I never had a doubt they would be. You’ve rather turned the shop around since your master turned it over to you.”

“I only strive to provide the best services I can.” Will paused. “Are you in port long? The Endeavour has rarely stayed in the harbour more than a few nights at a time recently.”

“Yes, we’ve unfortunately been rather busy with all the pirate activity. Between chasing down crews and helping rebuild the ports they’ve sacked, we’ve had our hands rather full. Port Elizabeth was attacked last night, so we’ll be leaving tomorrow to assist in tracking down the crew responsible.” Norrington sighed. “I won’t be sad when we finally manage to clear these crews out. They may be small, but they are quite vicious.”

“The area has certainly been more active than usual lately. Is that why you’re leaving the fort so late?”

Norrington nodded. “Nearly all my time not spent on the Endeavour recently has been spent in meetings.” He smiled sardonically. “I sometimes miss the days when all I had to worry about was when we were sailing out.”

“But then the navy would be deprived of your excellent leadership.”

Will looked over, surprised, when Norrington started laughing. “I am never quite sure if your propriety is genuine or sarcastic, but either way I appreciate it.”

Will stopped, unsure. “I meant no offense.”

“None taken, Mr. Turner, there’s no need to be worried. If it’s genuine I appreciate the compliment, and if it’s sarcastic I appreciate the wit.”

Will nodded, still unsure, and continued walking. “I assure you it was genuine.”

Norrington watched him with amusement. “I am sure it was.” He stopped in front of Will’s shop. “I believe this is you?”

“Ah, yes. Thank you for your company, Commo-er, James.”

Norrington laughed again. “Of course, Mr. Turner. Congratulations again on your continued success with the contract.”

XXX

Gillette watched the Commodore curiously. He felt a bit odd following him, it felt like rather unseemly behaviour, but the Commodore had been acting strange lately and seeing him walking with Turned had just been too odd to ignore. knew the Commodore and Turner knew each other, the Commodore had been the one to recommend Turner for the armory contract after all, but it wasn’t often you saw a commanding Naval officer walking with a commoner. Especially not one whose feelings for the officer’s wife were no secret. 

He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the Commodore seemed surprisingly friendly with Turner. Even if Turner hadn’t been a commoner, his feelings for the Governor’s daughter were plain to see, and Gillette would’ve assumed the Commodore would be politely cold at best. That certainly would’ve been how he acted if he were in the Commodore’s place. Yet the Commodore almost seemed happy to see him, walking with him from the fort to Turner’s shop, even laughing at times. It was strange, particularly for someone as reserved as the Commodore usually was. The more he watched him, the more Gillette was convinced something was going on with the Commodore, and he intended to figure out what it was.

XXX

Will didn’t even bother looking up as the door closed. Only one person stopped by this late without warning. “Rum’s in the cabinet.”

Jack laughed. “Glad you stopped decidin’ it was only fer special occasions.”

“Even if I did, I figured you wouldn’t listen.” He glanced back. “I’d offer you a glass but you generally seem to just drink directly from the bottle.”

“More efficient that way.” Jack grinned at him. “You get the iron alright?”

“Yes, thank you for that. Seems you’ve chosen Anamaria as your on-land representative? She’s been the one who brought the last few shipments up.”

“She’s got her head screwed on straighter than any of th’ rest of us, me included, so I figured she’d be a good choice. She’s in command of th’ Pearl when I’m gone too.”

“I’ve never quite understood how you two have managed to get along. She doesn’t seem like one to put up with your antics.”

Jack grinned again. “That’s why I like her.”

“She must have more patience than she lets on.”

“She must since she hasn’t gone mutiny on me yet.” Jack leaned against the table. “So where ya need me next?”

“Well, I don’t have any shipments due to be picked up until next week, so I have nothing for you until then I suppose.” Will paused, thinking for a moment. “Though I guess I…I could use you in Port Elizabeth.”

Jack frowned. “Just got raided somethin’ terrible, what could ya want from there?”

“There’s a, um, a smith there I’m considering buying iron from.” Will shrugged. “Thought I might send you to see if he’s worthwhile.”

Jack watched for a minute. “Yer a terrible liar, mate, ya know that?”

Will turned back to the tools he’d been cleaning. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

He could hear Jack laughing. “Well, either way, ya got me curious now, so consider me there.”


	13. Chapter 13

James walked down the dark streets slowly, doing his best to avoid what few people were still out in the streets. It was rare for him to wear civilian clothes while somewhere on naval business, but James was tired. He was tired and his uniform was uncomfortable and drew attention and he just wanted to blend into the background for once. 

It had been a long week. Port Elizabeth had been nearly completely destroyed when it was raided, and rebuilding efforts were difficult and slow going. James had gone back and forth between helping coordinate the rebuilding, coordinate the unending search for pirate crews in the area, and meeting with command to update them on his progress on both fronts. There was only so much he could do for either at the moment; he was a naval officer not a builder, and the Endeavour had only been able to carry a limited amount of building supplies while still being fully armed in the event of a pirate encounter. Meanwhile, being stuck in port hampered his ability to coordinate the search for pirate crews. Command wanted improvements on both, though, limitations be damned.

Gillette was grating on him too. He was a good lieutenant and very capable, but he’d been scrutinizing James’ every move. It was clear he wanted to move up in the Navy, and that would be easiest for him if James lost rank. James knew he was a good commander and was good at what he did, and he knew command knew that too, but that didn’t make the situation any less difficult.

“Shoulda known I’d run into ya here.”

James frowned and turned around. “I’m starting to think you’re following me.” 

“Not intentionally.” Jack laughed as James looked around carefully. “It’s fine. It’s late and the city’s not back up on her feet well enough fer there t’ be people around to see us.” He looked James over. “Surprised to see you in civvies.”

“It’s late and they’re more comfortable than my uniform.”

Jack grinned. “As much as I like ya in a uniform, I quite like this look too, so I’m not complainin’.”

James sighed and kept walking. “This isn’t a good time for this, Jack.”

“Good time for what.”

“For your insinuations and flirting. It’s been a long week and I’m not in the mood to deal with it.”

“Then I’ll try t’ do my best t’ keep it at a minimum.” James looked over in surprise as Jack fell into step beside him. “What’s got ya so worked up?”

“I don’t…you don’t have to pretend to care. I’m sure you could find a bar maid who’d be appreciative of your attentions, and I’m sure she’d be…much more interesting than me.”

“I’m sure I could, but I’d rather walk with you for a bit. ‘Sides, the weather’s nice out tonight.” He shrugged, not looking at James. “Seriously, though, what’s got ya bothered? Yer tenser than a monkey on a fur trader’s ship.”

Jame couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I’m almost positive that’s not a real phrase.”

“No I’m pretty sure it is. You’ve never heard it?”

“I certainly haven’t. It must be a pirate phrase.” He sighed again. “It’s just been a long week is all. Rebuilding the port is going slowly, smaller crews are still wreaking havoc in the area, and I’m unable to effectively address either with the position command has put me in. It’s an…unsatisfactory situation for everyone involved.”

Jack frowned. “I’m surprised they have ya in charge of th’ rebuilding. Yer a commodore, not a builder, and the Endeavor’s a warship. I’d think you’d be far more use goin’ after crews.”

“Thank you! And if they would prefer I help with the rebuilding effort, it doesn’t make sense to also have me coordinate the search in the area. It doesn’t make sense to have me split my time between two tasks so that I’m not truly effective at either.”

Jack hooked his arm loosely with James’. “I can see why yer out walkin’ in th’ middle of th’ night now. I’d be annoyed enough to near lose my head.”

“There’s nothing I can do about it, though. I have direct orders to head both efforts, so that’s what I have to do, as best I can.”

“Well, if it were me, I’d tell ‘em they were wrong, but I get th’ feelin’ you probably can’t.”

“Strangely enough, that’s frowned upon in the navy.” James smiled. It was nice walking with Jack, having someone to talk to. Normally he would talk with Elizabeth, they’d begun to grow quite close, but that was unfortunately only an option when he was back in Port Royal. Even though he hadn’t expected it, Jack’s company enjoyable and appreciated, particularly after how frustrating of a week it had been. “How did you end up in Port Elizabeth? Everything’s already been plundered and none of the smiths are working enough for Mr. Turner to have sent you to pick something up.”

“He said there was a smith here he was considering working with an’ wanted me to see if he was worthwhile.” Jack grinned. “Haven’t found anyone here by th’ name he gave me though, so I’m startin’ to think he was just hopin’ I’d run into you.”

James laughed. “Did he? Not quite what I would’ve expected from him.” He stopped walking for moment. Port Elizabeth was built on a hill, and the view out over the water was surprisingly nice up here, even if it was too dark to really see much. Jack leaned his head lightly against his shoulder. “I suppose I’m rather glad he did though.”

“Watch it, almost sounds like ya like me a bit.”

James smiled. “I’d never tolerate such slander from a pirate.”

XXX

Elizabeth closed the door quietly behind her. The shop was quiet; Will had said he might be out a bit later than expected if his meeting with the Chief of the Armory ran long again, and it looked like that had happened. She walked over to the small stove in the back and put a pot of water on. There was no telling when Will would be back, so she might as well make herself some tea in the meantime.

“Can’t imagine why I’d run into ya here.”

Elizabeth glanced back at Jack. “Hm, I’m sure you can’t. I’d offer you tea, but I have a feeling you’d prefer something stronger.”

Jack walked over and opened the cabinet next to her, pulling out a bottle of rum. “You’d be right.” He grinned. “You sure ya don’t want somethin’ stronger too?”

Elizabeth considered the offer for a moment before taking the water off the stove and grabbing two glasses. “I suppose it wouldn’t be the worst idea.”

“See, this is why I always liked you.”

“I’ll do my best not to be insulted by that.” Elizabeth slid the glasses across the table to Jack, who filled them and slid one back. “I think we both know why I’m here, but what are you doing here so late?”

“Eh, just thought I’d come by and see Will. He sent me on a bit of a wild goose chase.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Sent me to Port Elizabeth lookin’ fer a smithy, but I just found a handsome commodore instead.” He grinned again. “Thought I’d let young William know I see what he’s up to.”

“Well, I’m glad to see he’s maybe becoming a little less afraid of James.”

“James was pretty surprised by it too.” Jack laughed. “I knew Will wasn’t sending me t’ Port Elizabeth t’ find a smith, not after it got sacked, but I will admit it took me embarrassingly long t’ figure out why he actually sent me there.”

Elizabeth paused, eyeing Jack over her glass. “He’s a good man, James. And growing increasingly fond of you I think.”

Jack watched her curiously, taking a drink. “If yer tryin’ t’ say something, I’d prefer ya just come out an’ say it. No need t’ talk around it.”

“I’m well aware of your reputation, Jack. My marriage to James may be a cover, but I do care about him. And if you intentionally hurt him, I will do my best to make sure you regret it.”

Jack stared at her for a minute before chuckling and taking another drink. “I’d expect nothin’ less of ya. And believe me, I don’t intend on makin’ ya act on that threat.” He shrugged. “S’pose I’m growin’ rather fond of him too.”

Elizabeth nodded and leaned back in her chair. “Good. Just as long as we’re clear on where things stand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a shorter update, but it was a nice way to take a break from studying!


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth looked up from where she was sitting on the couch as the front door opened. It was earlier than she would’ve expected James to get back, but he had said that the Endeavour had been primarily tasked with helping rebuild Port Elizabeth, so perhaps the debriefing with the Admiralty had been shorter than it had been after previous voyages. “James?”

James walked into the sitting room and sat down heavily on the couch next to her, sighing. “It’s good to be back.”

“I’ve seen you come back from battles looking less tired than this.”

“I usually feel less tired too.” He sighed again and looked down at the book in Elizabeth’s lap. “Reading up on navigation?”

“Well, I finished the books you have on botany, so I had to move onto something new.”

James laughed quietly. “I didn’t realize you were going through by subject.”

“I have to have some sort of method, obviously. I can’t just go through, picking books at random. It would be chaos.”

“I’ll make sure to see if I can find any good books to bring back next time the Endeavour’s docked in another port. Keeping you with new books to read is the least I can do as your husband.”

Elizabeth grinned. “By far the most important of your duties as my husband.” She leaned back against the couch. “I ran into Jack at Will’s a couple of days ago.”

“I ran into him in Port Elizabeth while I was there. Apparently Mr. Turner sent him there to talk to a non-existent smith.” James looked over at her. “It would appear you’re rubbing off on him.”

She laughed. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“I’m certainly not convinced it’s a good thing.” He paused. “It was…nice seeing Jack though. We just talked for a while, and it was nice to be able to someone other than Commodore Norrington for a little and just be myself.”

Elizabeth watched him for a moment. “I’m glad.” She rested her head against James’ shoulder. “I heard my father is throwing some sort of dinner for naval officers this week?”

James groaned. “Yes, the Vice Admiral informed me of that today. We’ll both be expected to attend, obviously.”

“You sound very excited for it.” She thought about it for a moment. “This will be the first actual event we attend as a married couple. Other than the reception after our wedding of course.”

“I hadn’t thought of that, but it is, isn’t it? I suppose that means we’ll have to behave.”

“I can’t speak for you, but I fully intend on continuing to make sarcastic comments hidden by a thin veil of social propriety. I did that before I was married, and I certainly have no intention of stopping now.”

James laughed. “Well, this dinner might just be bearable after all.”

XXX

James sipped his tea, trying not to frown at how weak it was. He knew he made his tea much stronger than most people, but still. This was more watered down milk with a bit of sugar than it was actual tea. 

He’d never enjoyed dinners like this as much as the other officers. They were fine, but he found them tiring. He spent much of his time while on duty, particularly recently, meeting with command, he preferred not to spend his time off duty with them as well. When the Governor held a dinner for naval command, however, you didn’t turn it down, no matter how much you didn’t want to go. 

He looked down, surprised, as Elizbeth hooked her arm with his. She leaned up, mouth by his ear. “Remember to smile, dear, we’re supposed to be enjoying ourselves.”

“Ah, Mrs. Norrington.” Gillette dipped his head. “It’s nice to finally spend an evening with you.”

“Truly a pleasure on my end.” Elizabeth smiled politely. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

“Oh no, we were just discussing naval matters. Nothing that would be of interest to you, I am sure.”

“Of course not.”

Gillette smiled politely back before turning to James and the other officers again. “Many of the small crews that have been captured have had an odd collection of swords, particularly Chinese sabres, and many of them also have spears. I suppose it’s fitting, savage weapons for savage men.”

“Could they be qiang?” The officers looked over at Elizabeth again, surprised. “Or, at least that’s how I believe it’s pronounced.”

One of the commanders smiled patronizingly. “I assure you, Mrs. Norrington, this is no topic for a…”

“You’re likely right, though I suppose I haven’t taken quite close enough of a look to be sure.” James paused. “It would certainly make sense, though, especially given the prevalence of Chinese sabres among the crews. And they can be quite dangerous weapons if used correctly, given how much longer of a reach they have compared to most swords.”

“Well, it would appear your crews are frequenters of the South Sea then.”

“It’s certainly profitable trade route. Between India and China, there are quite a number of merchant vessels that would be prime targets for piracy.” James laughed quietly. The other officers around him shifted uncomfortably. “I had forgotten you’d read the book I have on Chinese weaponry.” 

“Yes, it sounds like their land weaponry would be quite something to behold, though I doubt you would have much chance to encounter it.”

“Fortunately I have not. As fascinating as I am sure it would be to see, I would prefer to see it when I’m not the target of it.” He thought for a moment and then turned back to the other officers. “Vice Admiral, you sailed in the Eastern Seas for a time, did you not?”

The Vice Admiral blinked. “Yes, that’s…that’s correct. A fascinating area for sure.”

Elizabeth smiled. “I would love to hear about your time there some time, Vice Admiral.”

James took another drink of tea, watching the Vice Admiral and other officers with amusement. They had clearly expected James to redirect Elizabeth back to where the other wives were standing and talking, but he had no intention of doing so. Stuck drinking weak tea at a dinner he didn’t want to attend, he certainly wasn’t going to turn down the chance for more interesting conversation.

XXX

Will looked up from the table as the door opened. Elizabeth had said her father was hosting a dinner for some of the naval command and that she would come by when it was done, but he hadn’t known what time to expect her. It was a bit earlier than he would’ve expected, not even 10, but he supposed it made since given that she was with the Commodore. He didn’t exactly seem like the sort of person to stay at a gathering longer than he absolutely needed to. “You got away a bit earlier than I expected.”

“That would be mainly my fault, I suppose.”

Will stopped, surprised. “Commo-er, James. I…didn’t expect to see you.”

Norrington smiled at him. “Don’t worry, Mr. Turner, I won’t stay long. I just thought I’d stop and say hello.”

“I think the other officers were quite relieved when you said we were leaving.” Elizabeth grinned at Norrington before walking over and kissing Will on the cheek. “I think they were quite happy to have us gone.”

Will frowned. “Why?”

“Apparently it’s not _proper_ for a woman to weigh in on a discussion on pirate weaponry.” She sighed dramatically, then grinned again. “Not that any of them would directly say it to either one of us.”

“Well, a husband must indulge his wife every once in a while, I suppose. We are in love, after all.” Norrington sighed. “I won’t bother you two any longer. It’s always good to see you though, Mr. Turner.”

“The pleasure’s mine, Com…James.” Will paused. “I hope you enjoyed your time in Port Elizabeth, at least as much as you could.”

Norrington looked over at him, surprised, and Will’s stomach sunk. He still wasn’t sure how exactly to interact with the Commodore, and perhaps that had been too far out of line. After a brief moment, though, Norrington laughed. “I did, though you may need to give clearer instructions in the future. I ran into your merchant and he seemed to have a terribly hard time finding the smith you’d sent him to see.”

Will smiled with relief. He could’ve sworn Norrington was maybe even blushing, but the kitchen wasn’t lit well enough to tell for sure. “I’ll certainly keep that in mind.”


	15. Chapter 15

Anamaria looked through the records, eyebrows raised. “I have to admit, Jack, as…questionable as your motives were for this, our foray into merchantry has been surprisingly profitable.”

“Course it has. Will’s an honest man, never had any doubt he’d pay us fair.” Jack frowned. “And I’ll have ya know that I started workin’ with him before anything happened between me an’ James.” He shrugged. “Just a happy accident, that.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it happy. And I see we’re calling Commodores by their first names now.”

Jack grinned. “Nah, just the specific navy bastard I’m seein’.” He walked over to the table and glanced through the papers over Anamaria’s shoulder. “We are turnin’ a good profit though, aren’t we? Even better than I thought.”

“It’s been helped by the cargo we’ve taken from the smaller crews of course, but the work with Mr. Turner has made up the bulk of what we’ve brought in.”

Jack sat down across the table from her and watched her for a moment before speaking again. “From what he’s said, Navy quite likes his work. Right now he just provides small arms an’ such, but likelihood is they’ll expand his contract. That’ll increase his workload.”

“And the amount of iron he’ll need.”

Jack nodded. “I trust Will, but I don’t trust other merchants not go t’ the Navy if they get involved. If his workload increases, we’ll either have t’ step up or step out.”

Anamaria frowned. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Yer my second in command on the Pearl, first in command when I’m gone, and my stand in fer deliveries to Will. Only fair yer included in the decision makin’ process fer something this big.” He shrugged again. “No decision has t’ be made now, of course. But if the situation I’m anticipatin’ arises, I want you to be aware of it. I’ll be askin’ for yer input as my second in command if it comes up.”

Anamaria nodded, surprised. She knew Jack trusted her, he wouldn’t leave her in charge of the Pearl when he was gone if he didn’t, but this was still more than she expected. “I’ll be sure to give it to you.”

XXX

Will frowned when he heard the shop door open and close. Blacksmith shops weren’t exactly a common stop for individuals causally shopping and his work had almost entirely taken up by the naval contract since it started, so it was uncommon for him to have customers come into the shop. Jack and Elizabeth were the people most likely to show up, but it was the middle of the day; coming to the shop at this time was a much larger risk than Will figured either would take.

He turned around and paused, surprised to find himself face to face with a Naval officer he wasn’t familiar with. The only officers he was familiar with were the Chief of the Armory, Rear Admiral, Vice Admiral, and Norrington, and this man was not any of those. “May I help you, sir?”

The man watched him for a moment before speaking. “I simply came to meet the man who has been providing our weapons as of late.” He gave Will a polite smile and held out his hand. “Lieutenant Gillette.”

Will shook his hand, doing his best not to show his confusion. “An honour to meet you, sir. I hope my weapons have been to your satisfaction.”

“They have, though I’m not surprised; the Commodore spoke very highly of your workmanship.”

“I am glad to have met the expectations set by his recommendation.” Will watched the Lieutenant carefully, unsure of what to do. Norrington was the only officer who had visited the shop before, and those had been personal rather than official visits. His other meetings with officers had all taken place within the fort. He was sure the Lieutenant was here for a reason, but he couldn’t tell what it was. He gestured to a chair by the small table in the corner. “Please feel free to take a seat. I can make you tea if you would like.”

The Lieutenant shook his head. “No need, Mr. Turner. You were clearly working and I don’t wish to interrupt you. I’m just glad to have finally met you.” He gave Will another polite smile. “Good day.”

“And same to you, sir.” Will watched the Lieutenant leave before slowly turning back to the forge. He wasn’t quite sure what had just happened, but he had a sinking feeling it wasn’t the start of anything good.

XXX

James stared out over the water, trying to ignore how annoyed he was. They were escorting a merchant vessel carrying building supplies to Port Elizabeth, where he would resume his role coordinating both the rebuilding of the port and tracking down the crews left in the area. He doubted it would be any easier of a task than it had been previously. 

He knew his place. The orders had come from command and, whether he agreed with them or not, he was expected to follow them. It wasn’t his place to speak out, even if he thought the orders were inefficient or that having a naval officer oversee rebuilding efforts was unhelpful at best. He would follow his orders to the best of his ability despite any personal misgivings or frustrations he may have had with them, and would begin working on both tasks assigned to him as soon as they reached the port.

Until then, though, James gritted his teeth and stared out over the water. He knew he needed to be careful. He could feel Gillette watching him from the wheel, looking for something he could report to command that would put him in a good light and James in a poor one. If he showed any sign of annoyance or discontent with his order, James had no doubt command would hear of it very quickly through Gillette’s carefully worded comments. At times he missed being a midshipman. He enjoyed his role as commodore and greatly enjoyed commanding the Endeavour, but part of him missed not having to worry about the politics of command and being an officer. 

He sighed. This wasn’t the time to think about that. He could do that later, when he was alone, but not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a short update, but I wanted to get it up today!


	16. Chapter 16

Will stared at the cabinets for a moment, debating which to open, before deciding on the left one. He smiled to himself when he was greeted by a shelf of cups. It had taken him a while, but he was finally learning his way around Norrington’s kitchen. He supposed knowing where the tea and the cups were kept wasn’t exactly “knowing his way around”, but it was certainly better than he’d managed at first. “How long is Norrington back in Port Elizabeth?”

“Two weeks, I believe.” Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will’s waist as he put the water on to boil and rested her cheek against his back. “He’d be quite amused to know that you still call him Norrington when he’s not around, you know.”

Will sighed. “I still feel strange calling him by his first name. He’s a commodore, I should be more respectful.”

“You’re also sleeping with his wife, so I think the rules of respect are a little different in this case.” He could feel her smile against his back. “You don’t seem quite as frightened of him as you were originally though, so I suppose we’re making progress.”

“He’s a very intimidating man, Elizabeth.”

“He’s a sweet man.”

“Yes, but you’re not the one sleeping with his wife.”

Elizabeth laughed. “Okay, fair enough.”

Will turned around carefully, Elizabeth’s arms still wrapped around him. He loved evenings like this, quiet evenings spent with Elizabeth, drinking tea and sitting together on the couch just talking. It was a quiet peacefulness that he’d spent his life believing he’d never have. “I love you, you know that?” 

Elizabeth hummed contentedly against his chest. “I love you too.”

Will leaned down and kissed the top of her head, smiling. “Oh, I meant to ask, do you know a Lieutenant Gillette?”

“Yes, he serves on the Endeavour with James. Why?”

“He came into the shop the other day, said he wanted to meet me in person. It was a bit odd, honestly. Norrington’s the only officer who’s ever come by the shop, and that wasn’t exactly on Naval business. I wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.”

Elizabeth looked up, frowning. “That is odd.” She paused, thinking. “James has mentioned several times that Gillette is aiming to move up in the Navy and that it would be easier for him to do so if James lost rank. He’s always seemed like a bit of a bastard to me, so I don’t like this and I certainly don’t trust it.”

Will sighed again. “I’d figured it likely wasn’t a sign of anything good. I think it may be best if we’re particularly careful about meeting in the coming future.”

XXX

“Rebuilding efforts are going well, I see.”

James nodded. “The port is almost back to full functionality. The Naval presence appears to have deterred other crews from attacking as well, so there have been no issues with that.”

“You’ve been coordinating the area search for the pirate crews as well, correct?”

“Yes. There have been reports of crews on some of the merchant routes, but they appear to be primarily avoiding the ports.”

The Vice Admiral nodded approvingly. “Managing both fronts is not an easy task, Commodore. I am impressed.”

“Thank you, sir.” 

“These attacks have been dreadful, but they have certainly highlighted your skill as a commander.”

“I am fortunate to have good men working under me.” James could almost feel Gillette fuming behind him. James moved to the side slightly so that Gillette was in better view of the Vice Admiral. “Lieutenant Gillette has been invaluable in relaying commands and communicating with both the builders and the captains in the area.”

“Yes, I’m sure.” The Vice Admiral glanced at Gillette briefly before turning back to James. “You set out for Port Royal in three days, correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“As long as there are no new major attacks, I would like you to coordinate with command to manage the search and patrols in the area when you return.” He looked down at the map on the table, studying it. “Very good work, Commodore. You are dismissed.”

“Yes, sir.” James bowed and left the room. Gillette followed him silently, seething. Any doubts James might have still had about Gillette’s desire to move up in the ranks, through James’ discredit if necessary, were quickly being dispelled, and he’d had very little doubt to begin with. It was a shame, honestly. Gillette was a good lieutenant; he could be impatient and overzealous at times, but he was competent and generally followed orders well. James had previously enjoyed working with him, but he knew that was coming to an end. Gillette may still be under his command, but it was becoming increasingly clear they were not working together any longer.

XXX

Anamaria watched Will curiously from across the table. She had brought the most recent shipment of iron to the shop and Will had offered to make her tea while he sorted out the books, and she wasn’t one to turn down a free drink when offered, alcoholic or not. She was a bit surprised honestly. They’d gotten to port late, late enough that she wasn’t even sure she’d be able to drop the shipment off tonight. And if Will was around for that, she’d assumed he wouldn’t be keen on her staying around long. 

“I can come back tomorrow if that would be better for you. I know it’s getting late.”

Will shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’ll be up anyways, so it’s no problem.”

“Wouldn’t have pegged you as a night owl, Mr. Turner. I would have figured…” Anamaria frowned as she heard the door open behind her. She turned to find Miss Swann - or Mrs. Norrington, she supposed- slipping in and quickly closing the door. Jack had filled her in on the nature of Norrington’s marriage to the Swann girl and her and Will’s affair, but still. She hadn’t exactly been on the list of people Anamaria expected to run into at 11 o’clock at night in a blacksmith’s shop. 

“I have to admit, the city really is quite nice at night. I actually rather…” Mrs. Norrington stopped, eyes wide, when she saw Anamaria.

Will glanced up. “It’s fine, she’s with Jack. I’m just sorting the books to make sure the payments are all right.” He gestured to the stove behind and turned back to the ledger on the table in front of him. “I put water on if you’d like any tea.”

Mrs. Norrington visibly relaxed. “You nearly gave me a heart attack, Will.” She walked over, extending her hand. “I’m assuming you’re Anamaria? Jack’s mentioned you a few times, it’s very nice to meet you.”

“And you as well, Mrs. Norrington.”

She laughed. “Please call me Elizabeth. Calling me ‘Mrs. Norrington’ feels a bit odd, given the current situation.”

Anamaria grinned. “Fair enough.”

Elizabeth walked over to the stove and grabbed three cups out of the cabinet. “I admire your ability to work with Jack. Knowing him, you must have the patience of a saint.”

“He’s certainly never boring, that’s for sure. Always full of bad ideas.”Anamaria crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. “Him getting caught on your husband has been an adventure to say the least.”

Elizabeth laughed again. “It certainly has.” She walked over, handing Anamaria a cup of tea and sitting down. “I’d say I was surprised that Jack sent a woman in his place for business given how most people would react to it, but I suppose Jack’s always enjoyed getting a reaction from people.”

Anamaria shrugged. “I certainly get some looks, but most people don’t seem to notice I’m not a man on first glance. Suppose they’re not used to seeing a woman in pants.”

Elizabeth nodded, watching her curiously. Will looked up, frowning. “You had that same look right before suggesting the dinner. I’m not sure where this is going, I’m not going to like it, am I?”

Elizabeth smiled at him. “I’m just thinking, love. It’s fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the lack of an update last week, grad school got the better of me lol. enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

James knew he should probably go to sleep, it was getting quite late and they would be arriving into Port Royal early in the morning, but he continued to look over the map nonetheless. He knew he would be watched closely while assisting with the coordination of the searches and patrols around the port and wanted to be as prepared as possible. He would have preferred to be assisting with the searches and patrols themselves, but that wasn’t for him to decide. At least he could prepare in his cabin, away from Gillette’s constant scrutiny. 

James sighed and sat back. He was glad they were returning to Port Royal. As much as he would rather be sailing than coordinating, it would be nice to see Elizabeth and be able to spend at least a little time with her. Will seemed to be slowly becoming more comfortable around him as well and he seemed to have a good wit once he started to relax, which James appreciated. Perhaps he would even be able to see Jack again, though he knew it was dangerous for Jack to be in Port Royal, even if he tended to ignore that danger.

James cleared his throat and tried to ignore the blush he could feel creeping above his collar. He’d found himself missing Jack more than he wanted to admit since running into him in Port Elizabeth. He had assumed Jack had only been interested in something physical, he knew Jack’s reputation well enough to not expect anything more, but he seemed to have been at least somewhat mistaken. Jack had been good company and a surprisingly sympathetic ear as they’d walked, and they’d talked for far longer than James would’ve expected. Walking through the dark streets, Jack’s arm around his waist and head against his shoulder, not even the fear that someone would see them had been able to drown out how content he had felt. 

It was embarrassing, honestly. Here he was, sitting in his quarters blushing over a pirate, acting more like a dockside worker than a commodore. He enjoyed his time with Jack though. And as much as James was embarrassed by it, he looked forward to seeing him again and hoped it would be soon. 

James sighed and put the map away. He needed to make sure he was rested when they arrived in port. He would have to report to command first thing upon arrival and the close scrutiny, from both command and Gillette, would begin again in full force.

XXX

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder as the front door opened. “Is that you, dear?”

The door closed. “I’m not sure if you’re referring to me or Mr. Turner, but I am back.”

Elizabeth smiled as James walked into the kitchen.“I assumed it was you. Will wouldn’t risk coming over this early, not while it was still light.” She paused. “Especially not with Gillette back in port.”

James frowned. “What do you mean?”

“He stopped by Will’s shop just before the Endeavour left for Port Elizabeth. It really caught Will off guard, and we figured it would be best to to be even more careful than we had been. Just to be safe.”

James sighed. “Lovely.” He leaned against the counter. “I’d hoped he’d leave you and Will out of this, but that seems to have been too much to ask for.”

“Is he still being difficult with command?”

“He certainly hasn’t been happy with their attention on me. I’ve done my best to highlight his role in the rebuilding and search efforts when report to command, but neither he nor command seem to care.” He chuckled as Elizabeth opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. “I’m starting to think Jack’s maybe a bad influence on you.”

“You’ve been gone almost three weeks, it sounds like it’s been stressful, and I’ve missed you.” Elizabeth shrugged. “I think a drink or two is in order.”

James accepted the glass with a smile. “The governor would be horrified to see his daughter drinking whiskey so casually.”

“Hm, my father would be horrified to see a lot of things about me.” She paused. “Speaking of which, I have an idea.”

James frowned. “I don’t like where this is going.”

“Hear me out. With Gillette back in port, Will and I will need to be particularly careful. If he were to catch either one of us visiting the other, I have no doubt my father would hear of it quite quickly.” James nodded, taking a drink. “With you back it won’t be as suspicious for Will to visit here. He could easily be meeting with you rather than me, he does have a naval contract after all. But it’d be much more suspicious if I were to be caught visiting him.”

“I agree with you so far, but I still don’t think I like where this is heading.”

“Now there are obviously going to be times when it makes more sense for me to visit him rather him visit me.”

James thought for a moment then nodded again. “True enough. There is only one bed here.”

“Exactly.”

“So I’m guessing your idea has to do with how you can visit Will without being caught?”

“Gillette wouldn’t think twice if he saw a young man entering the shop. Or at least someone wearing men’s clothes.”

James stared at her silently for a minute. “Where on _earth_ did you get this idea?”

“I ran into Anamaria at Will’s shop last week.”

“Elizabeth, I’m a full half foot taller than you. None of my clothes would fit you.”

“I can roll them up and wear a belt. I don’t need to look well dressed, I just need to be wearing trousers.” 

“And what if someone catches you in them?”

“They won’t. I’m quite careful as it is, and this is just an extra precaution now that Gillette has started sticking his nose into things.” Elizabeth grinned. “If you can think of a better idea I would love to hear it.”

James sighed and downed the rest of his drink. “You’re ‘good ideas’ are going to be the death of me.”

XXX

Jack leaned back, taking in the light and noise. The crew was on a well deserved shore leave on Tortuga, and the port was just as boisterous as ever. It had probably fared the best of all the ports in the area over the past months and business appeared to be booming. The crew seemed to be enjoying themselves, and they certainly deserved it. Between getting iron shipments for Will and trying to clear out the smaller crews in the area they’d been busy, and they deserved a good rest.

“You usually join in on the revelry more.”

Jack looked over, surprised. “Eh just takin’ it in right now.” He grinned. “No tellin’ what I might get up to later though.”

Anamaria rolled her eyes. “Why does that feel like a threat?”

Jack laughed. “Might be, haven’t quite decided yet.” He took a drink and looked back out over the crowded bar. Anamaria was right, he was usually far more involved in Tortuga’s various offerings by this point in the evening. There was certainly plenty to get involved in; drinks and company were cheap here, and he’d never had an issue enjoying himself. Nothing seemed to quite catch his interest now, though. He motioned towards the crowd. “Go on, have some fun yerself. I’m fine here just drinkin’ and watchin’ right now.”

Anamaria gave him a curious look before shrugging. “You’re the captain.” She downed the rest of her drink and stood up. “Try not to get yourself into too much trouble? I hate having to bail you out.”

“I’ll do my best, luv, but no promises.” He grinned at her as she walked off, then turned back to his drink. It would be nice to spend a couple of days in Tortuga for sure, but his mind was already drifting to after. He supposed it wouldn’t be a bad idea to stop in Port Royal to see Will. He wanted to make sure he knew where Will’s contract stood so he could be properly prepared to make a decision if things changed, and it would be good to see him even if everything was still the same. Maybe James would even be in port. He sighed and took another drink, still staring out through the crowd. Not much use in hoping, the Endeavour was rarely in port for long. Would still be nice, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, I swear, just bad at updating. my new year's resolution is to actually start writing again, so here's hoping


	18. Chapter 18

“You look ridiculous.”

Elizabeth frowned. “It’s not my fault you’re so tall.”

“And it’s not my fault you look ridiculous in my clothes.” James leaned back, trying not to laugh. His clothes were comically large on Elizabeth. A belt was barely keeping the pants from falling down and his shirt hung off her so loosely she almost looked like a child. “I still think this is a terrible idea, but I will admit it’s quite funny to see you try to pull it off.”

“Stop smirking over there and help me figure out how to look like an actual person in these.” Elizabeth sighed. “I suppose I do look rather ridiculous right now.”

“You really do. I’m not sure there’s really any way to salvage this though. My clothes may simply be too big for you.” James thought for a moment. “Perhaps Mr. Turner’s clothes would fit you better. They would still be large on you, but he’s several inches shorter than I am so it may at least be more salvageable.”

“It would be worth a try at least. Why couldn’t you be shorter?”

“Is that what will finally destroy this marriage? My height?”

“I believe it might be. Your interest in men I can overlook, but being over six feet is simply too much. I don’t see how you expect me to handle that.”

XXX

Gillette watched Norrington carefully. As second in command on the Endeavor he was included in all of the meetings with command, but he knew his presence was simply a formality. Command wasn’t interested in his contributions, they were interested in how Norrington handled his increasing responsibilities, and having Gillette present was simply a necessity if they wanted to do that without risking social offense. It was frustrating, Gillette knew he had more to offer than command seemed to think, but he was starting to realize it came with some unexpected advantages. In the back of the room, mainly ignored except for the occasional comment, he had the opportunity to watch the Commodore. Normally such watching would be too noticeable to be practical, but now, relegated to the edges of everyone else’s attention, there was nothing obstructing him.

Gillette had served under Norrington for several years now and while he was generally reserved and hard to read, it wasn’t impossible. His voice was calm and measured, commanding enough to befit his position but deferential enough to not be impolite. His posture was straight and proper, and his answers were clear, straight forward, and well thought out. By all accounts he was completing his assigned duties quite well and without hesitation. But Gillette had worked with him enough to recognize the tightness in his nod when assigned a new task, the slight tightening of his hand into a fist behind his back where command couldn’t see. Signs of irritation. Malcontent.

Gillette left the meeting feeling far better and far less annoyed than he usually did. Command had their eyes on Commodore Norrington and it appeared cracks were beginning to show, even if they were only visible to him right now. And if he could figure out whatever it was Norrington seemed to be hiding, even better.

XXX

“I wish I could lay here forever with you.”

Elizabeth smiled. She could barely see Will’s face in the darkness, but she was fine with that. She actually rather liked the darkness at times like this, reveling in the intimacy it provided; two bodies pressed together and hidden under the cover of warm blankets and the impenetrable blackness of night. It certainly fed into her more romantic inclinations, which she didn’t mind in the least. “And I’d stay here forever with you if I could.” She closed her eyes, trying to imagine what that would be like. “We could wake up in the morning, rather than saying goodbye in the middle of the night.”

“Well, you could wake up in the morning. I’m a blacksmith, I’m always awake before the sun.”

She laughed. “Fair enough. On holidays, then. We’d wake up to sunlight on holidays when the shop is closed.”

“We’d make tea in the kitchen without having to worry about someone coming in.” Will ran a hand through her hair, voice quiet. “Have breakfast without ever having to take our bed clothes off.”

“That would be nice.”

“And when the shop was open, I’d have to be careful not to let the heat out from under the covers when I got up.” Elizabeth could hear him smiling. “You hate being cold.”

“I do. I left England when I was too young to have ever gotten a taste for it.”

“I’d constantly have to buy more tea. You drink so much more of it than I do.”

“I don’t drink _that_ much.”

“You do and you know it.”

Elizabeth laughed. “At least I don’t steep it like James.”

“That’s true. You may drink a lot of tea, but you at least brew it like a normal person.” Will’s voice grew quiet again. “We could go to the market together. In public. Buy as much tea as we wanted, in full view of everyone.”

Elizabeth draped her arm across Will’s stomach. “That _would_ be nice.” She lay there silently for several minutes, listening to Will’s breathing and heartbeat in the darkness, before finally sighing and sitting up. “I should get ready to go. No one will be on the streets right now.”

Will nodded and sat up reluctantly. “This is the hardest part.”

“The hardest part was having to watch you from a distance, thinking I would never be able to tell you how much I loved you.” Elizabeth kissed Will’s cheek. “Late night goodbyes I can handle, provided I’ll get to say hello again in the future.” She walked across the small room to where their clothes lay in an unceremonious pile. “By the way, James wanted me to make sure you knew you were welcome to come over any evening while he’s in port. He figures his presence and your navy contract should provide a plausible enough cover for you.”

“I will likely take him up on that offer. It’s certainly more reasonable than your new plan.”

Elizabeth laughed. “My plan isn’t _that_ bad. Besides, it works for Anamaria, why couldn’t it work for me?”

“Because Anamaria is a pirate and you’re the Governor’s daughter.”

“The list of things I’m not supposed to do as the Governor’s daughter but am doing nonetheless is already rather long, I don’t see why we can’t just add one more.” She picked up Will’s shirt and put it on. It was large on her, ending part way down her thighs, but not nearly as large as James’ shirt had been. “See? All I need are pants.” 

Will watched her from the bed, trying not to laugh. “You’re certainly persistent, I’ll give you that.”

XXX

James leaned against the counter waiting for the water to boil. He could hear Mr. Turner laughing at something Elizabeth had said back in the sitting room and smiled. It was nice to see him finally start to relax a little. James still clearly made him somewhat uncomfortable, he supposed that might always be the case to at least some degree, but he at least seemed less terrified than he had when James and Elizabeth had first married, so that was a start.

It felt a bit odd having three people in the house, it had taken James long enough to just get used to having two, but it certainly wasn’t the worst way the situation could play out. At least he wasn’t expected to entertain, which was the last thing he wanted to do after meeting with command all day. Mr. Turner came to spend time Elizabeth and James left them to each other. He didn’t want to intrude and usually had work to do anyways, so he would stay in his office until Elizabeth decided he had been working too long and needed to be social for a bit. He’d make tea and then he would talk with Mr. Turner about his contract or with Elizabeth about whatever book she was reading or would simply sit and read while the two of them talked and sat with each other on the couch. They’d almost managed to get into a routine over the past week or so, with Mr. Turner coming over more evenings than not, and James had to admit he didn’t quite mind it.

He sighed. He was glad Elizabeth was able to spend time with Mr. Turner and he was glad to see her happy. And Mr. Turner was good company, especially now that he was a bit less afraid of James. But as much as he enjoyed spending time with them and seeing them be able to spend time with each other, it left James feeling…odd. Lonely, even. He found himself looking for excuses to stay in his office or the kitchen, where he could be alone. If he were willing to speculate, which he most certainly was _not_, he might even say he missed Jack. It had been almost two months since he’d run into him in Port Elizabeth and James’ mind had wandered back to him more than he cared to admit recently. It was even worse watching Elizabeth and Mr. Turner. He’d glance at them on the couch and his mind would drift back to walking the port streets, Jack’s arm in his. Part of him wanted to ask Turner about whether he’d seen Jack recently, but he wouldn’t. It would be awkward and unseemly and James didn’t want to hear that Jack had been in and out of Port Royal in the past weeks. He liked to believe he wouldn’t have cared much if that were the answer, but he could almost hear Elizabeth laughing and rolling her eyes at that. 

XXX

Will paused as the shop door closed. It was getting late for a customer to be by and he knew it wouldn’t be Elizabeth which really only left one option, but Will didn’t want to risk being wrong. Not with Lieutenant Gillette back in port. 

“Been too bloody long since I was here. Yer rum still in the same place?”

“I keep it there just for you.” Will smiled. “Not like I have much other company over to drink it.”

“Eh, Elizabeth could probably down a fair bit if she wanted to, and I’m bettin’ she’s over here often enough.” Jack grinned and raised an eyebrow. 

“We’ve had to be a bit more careful recently. Norrington’s Lieutenant seems to be keeping an eye on things. Which,” Will stood up, trying to wipe as much soot off his face as he could, “means you should be careful while you’re in port, by the way.”

“I’m always careful.”

“Hm. How many times have you ended up on the gallows?”

“Yer soundin’ like Anamaria now. Point taken though.” Jack sat at the table and slid a glass across towards Will. “If good ol’ Gillette’s in port though, I’m guessin’ a certain commodore is too?”

“Yes, he’s apparently been meeting with command and helping coordinate the area efforts.”

Jack laughed. “Oh I’m sure he’s _lovin’_ that.” He paused. “Maybe I’ll stop by in the next few days. Been a bit long since I saw him too.”

Will watched him, thinking. This was a terrible idea. Especially given how careful they were all trying to be. It was the sort of idea Elizabeth would come up with, and those were exactly the sort of ideas he needed to avoid. He took a drink. “You have anywhere you need to be tonight, or can you spare a couple of hours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good ideas just aren't as fun, are they?


	19. Chapter 19

Jack looked around the house as he walked through. Much of his previous visit was admittedly rather hazy, and he’d been both too drunk and too focused on trying to read James to have really paid attention to what the house was like. He could see the places where Elizabeth had added colour or decoration but the otherwise sparse decoration save for the occasional map or nautical instrument felt very…James.

He leaned against the door of James’ study, watching him for a moment. He was in civilian clothes and was pouring over a map, seemingly completely absorbed in his work. A cup of tea sat next to him on the desk, but it looked like it had long gone cold. “There ever a time yer not workin’?”

James looked behind him, surprised. “I…not often, no.” He paused. “I’m…surprised to see you.”

“Thought I’d stop by. Certainly been a minute since I last saw you.” He walked over, peering at the map over James’ shoulder. “Will said you’ve been helpin’ coordinate the patrols and rebuilin’ in the area?” James nodded. “Told him I figured you were _lovin’_ that.”

James sighed. “It’s almost enough to make me miss being a midshipman.”

Jack laughed and pulled at James’ jacket. “Come on, let’s get you away from this for a bit. And get you something to drink besides some cold, ignored tea.” 

James stood up slowly, stretching slightly. “I take it you came over with Mr. Turner?”

“Yeah he thought I might be missin’ you.” He grinned and looped his arm around James’ waist. “Wasn’t exactly wrong about that either.”

“Hm, I’m sure. Have you been in Port Royal much recently?”

Jack paused. James’ tone was casual but the question seemed to carry weight and Jack got the distinct feeling his answer would too. “Nah, had some issues with some of the ships in th’ area and then figured the crew could use a rest so we stopped fer shore leave in Tortuga, plus Anamaria’s delivered that past few shipments t’ Will. First time back here in a bit.”

James nodded, seeming to relax slightly. “Well I’m sure the area’s been quieter for it.”

“Hey, I come t’ port solely fer merchant business. Nothin’ so big as to get you and the rest of the navy bastards up in arms. I’m deliberately tryin’ to lay low here.”

“Which is, of course, why you’re at a commodore’s house. The perfect place for a pirate to lay low.”

“Oh piss off.” Jack rolled his eyes and pulled James towards the door. “Now come on, Elizabeth said you’ve been in here since ya got in, I think it’s time fer a break.”

James followed easily, laughing quietly. “Yes, according to her I work too much. She’s certainly made that sentiment clear.”

“She and I seem t’ be of a similar mind on a lot of things then.”

“I’m sure she’d be horribly offended to hear that. But,” he tipped his head in acknowledgment. “You’re not entirely wrong. She’s the only person I’ve ever met who manages to even come close to rivaling you in terms of bad ideas, though you still come out strongly on top in that respect.”

“Will filled me in on her plan t’ wear men’s clothes t’ keep yer good ol’ Lieutenant from catchin’ the two of them,” Jack chuckled. “Sounds like a wonderful plan if ya ask me.”

“Which is why I most certainly am _not_.” James reached for the kettle once they reached the kitchen, frowning when Jack took it from his hands. “I thought you were rather insistent I get something to drink that wasn’t- how did you put it- cold, ignored tea?”

“I did.” Jack frowned and opened several cabinets before he found what he was looking for, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. “Had somethin’ other than tea in mind though.” He laughed at James’ expression. “Don’t worry, I’ll try not t’ over-indulged like I did last time.”

James hesitated, then sighed in resignation and set two glasses on the counter. “I’m not carrying you up the stairs again. If you get that inebriated again you have to sleep on the couch.”

“Fine by me, long as you sleep on the couch with me.” Jack grinned as James turned pink. He grabbed the glasses and slid them over so they were in front of him. “Don’t even think I’m goin’ t’ let ya pour this either. You’ll pour some measly “gentleman’s” portion or somethin’.”

“I would’ve poured a _normal_ amount, yes.” He sighed again as Jack filled the glasses to the brim. “I thought you weren’t going to overindulge this evening.”

“I’m not. This isn’t even _close_ t’ overindulging, luv.” He handed one of the glasses to James and pulled him towards the hallway. “Now come on, let’s enjoy the company.”

XXX

Will leaned back against the couch, arm around Elizabeth’s shoulders, and took a drink. The whiskey was good, far nicer than anything he’d ever bought, not that he was surprised. Norrington struck him as the sort of man who was particular about what he liked, and it was clear alcohol was no exception. Elizabeth had insisted they switch from tea to whiskey when Jack and Norrington had joined them, and, an entire glass in, Will was the most comfortable around Norrington he’d ever been. “It’s nice to see you out of your study. I feel as if I’ve barely seen you despite being here most evenings since you arrived back in port.”

“_I_ barely see him when he’s home.” Elizabeth frowned. “And I live here full time.”

“It’s been busy in the area. I have had a lot to do.”

Jack laughed. “You don’t even _like_ what command has ya doin’.”

Norrington sighed and took a drink. “Doesn’t change the fact that I’ve been asked to do it.” Will was surprised by the frustration in Norrington’s voice. Jack had laughed earlier about Norrington probably not being happy with his orders but Will had assumed he had been joking. “Orders are orders, and it’s not my place to argue them.”

“Well, if ya ever get tired of orders, you could always leave the Navy behind. Become a merchant.” Jack grinned. “Or a pirate.”

“Could you imagine the _scandal_?” Elizabeth laughed. “James Norrington, former Commodore, highly respected, run off to be a _pirate_. You’d be the center of gossip for months.”

Norrington leveled a look at her over his glass. “Only to be replaced, I’m sure, by the news that said ex-commodore’s wife, in a fit of delirium following her husband’s turn to piracy, has chosen to marry the local blacksmith.”

Elizabeth sighed dramatically. “Dear husband, you _slander_ me.” She grinned, leaning back against Will and resting her head on his chest. “I can’t _imagine_ why you’d ever think I would do such a thing.”

“You two are a right odd couple, ya know that?” Jack grinned and finished his drink, grabbing the glass from Norrington’s hand. “Think it’s time fer another round.” Norrington sighed, but didn’t protest as Jack walked towards the kitchen. 

Will raised his eyebrows as Jack walked by. “Aiming to end this evening the same way you ended it after dinner?”

“He’s already been informed that he’ll be sleeping on the couch if that happens. Carrying him up the stairs once was more than enough for me.” Norrington watched Jack through the doorway. “He promised he wouldn’t…over-indulge tonight, but I’m not convinced Jack understands how to do anything in moderation, much less _drink_ in moderation.”

“I heard that, ya Navy bastard!”

“Good. Prove me wrong then.” Will laughed and Norrington smiled. “It’s good to see you more relaxed, Mr. Turner. You still tend to look rather frightened around me.”

Will sobered slightly; perhaps he had gotten too relaxed. “You are, to be fair, a rather intimidating man.”

Norrington laughed. “It is not my intention to come off as such, so I apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable. An unfortunate effect of being in the Navy for long, I suppose.”

“If ya want to see intimidatin’, you should see him in a battle.” Jack wandered back in and handed a full glass to Norrington. Will assumed he’d go back to sitting on the arm of the chair like he had been previously, but he’d apparently changed his mind, settling on a very surprised Norrington’s lap instead. “He’s right impressive during those.”

“He certainly doesn’t look very intimidating now.” Elizabeth grinned. “Just very red.”

“In my defense, I think most people would be right now.” 

“Doesn’t make it any less entertaining to watch,” Elizabeth laughed. She looked up at Will. “See? How can you be intimidated of him like this?”

“Surprisingly easily.” Will paused, then looked at Norrington and raised his glass somberly. “To insufferable…partners.”

Norrington chuckled and raised his glass in response, face still quite red. “To insufferable partners.” He took a drink and sighed. “How you put up with Jack as a business partner is truly beyond me.”

“Says the man with him sitting on his lap.” The sentence was out of Will’s mouth before he had time to process what he was saying. He looked up, eyes wide. Friendlier or no, he was sure he must have just crossed a line.

Norrington looked at him in surprise for a moment before laughing. “I suppose I’m not in much of a position to be saying anything, am I?” He grinned. “I really must drink with you more often Mr. Turner. You have a good wit when you’re relaxed enough to use it.”

Elizabeth smiled up at Will. “That’s him politely telling you to not be so uptight.”

Will took a drink, trying to calm his nerves. “I’ll certainly try to keep it in mind.”

“We will likely be seeing quite a bit of each other assuming my orders don’t change soon, which I doubt they will, so there’s no reason for you to continue being so proper here.” Norrington smiled. “Though I certainly appreciate the gesture.”

XXX

Mr. Turner sighed and stood up. “Unfortunately I should probably be leaving soon. It’s getting late and I have to be in the shop early tomorrow morning.”

James looked at the clock and sighed. It was far later than he’d thought. “And I have meetings in the morning, so I will unfortunately be following suit.”

“That mean I need t’ get up?”

“Well standing up right now would be a bit difficult so yes, that means you need to get up.” 

Jack pouted for a moment before standing up slowly. “I s’pose I’ll head out with ya then, since I’m being kicked out.”

“How awful of us to have responsibilities that are inconvenient to you.” James walked into the kitchen with his and Elizabeth’s glasses. Three glasses of whiskey had made everything pleasantly blurred. Hopefully not enough that he would have a headache in the morning, but even if it did he supposed it had been worth it. Mr. Turner really was quite enjoyable to spend time with when he relaxed and he had quite enjoyed being able to spend time with Jack, even if he had had to ignore pointed and somewhat smug looks from Elizabeth all evening. The feeling of Jack sitting against him, arm draped around his shoulder, had _certainly_ been worth it, and three glasses had been just enough to make it feel less embarrassing. 

“Penny fer yer thoughts?”

James looked up, surprised, to find Jack beside him, holding the other two glasses. He cleared his throat. “I-I…nothing.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, looking amused. He set the glasses on the counter and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. “One last drink fer the night?”

“I’ve had three glasses already, I don’t need any more. And you,” James raised his eyebrows. “Still have to walk back to Mr. Turner’s shop without drawing attention. So another drink would seem a bad idea.”

“I can hold my liquor, ya know.” Jack considered the bottle for a moment before putting it back, sighing. “Yer prob’ly right though. No fun, but right.”

“Well _one_ of us has to be responsible. And it certainly isn’t going to be you.”

Jack barked out a laugh. “You get _feisty_ when ya get a little liquor in ya, don’t ya?

“Am I wrong?”

“Well, no, but still.” Jack wrapped his arms loosely around James’ waist. “One of the things I like about ya.” He grinned. “Yer gettin’ red.”

James frowned, looking down. He could feel his face getting hot. “Must be the whiskey.”

“S’pose it must be. Can’t imagine it could be anything else.”

James kept his gaze down, focusing on Jack’s collar rather than his eyes. He enjoyed being this close to him, being _able_ to be this close to him, but even after how close Jack had been to him the past several hours it still felt foreign and he was unsure how to act. “It was…nice seeing you. It had been a while.”

Jack grinned at him. “You sayin’ you missed me?”

“Rather presumptuous of you.” James played at Jack’s collar, still avoiding his eyes. “But yes. I did.”

“That makes two of us then.” He brushed his fingers against James’ cheek, chuckling. “Yer cute when you get all shy, ya know that? You blush somethin’ awful, an’ I know it’s not the whiskey.”

James looked up hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if it was the whiskey or the softness in Jack’s expression as he watched him, but he could feel a warmth spreading in his chest. He leaned in, still holding onto Jack’s collar lightly as he kissed him. Jack was warm and tasted like whiskey, and he hummed quietly as he brought his hand up to James’ face, cupping his cheek. It had been years since he had kissed someone like this, gently, sweetly. After a moment he pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against Jack’s. He opened his eyes slowly. “Will I see you again soon?”

“After that? Yer not gonna be able to get rid of me.”

“Jack, we should get…” Mr. Turner’s voice trailed off abruptly and James heard him turn and quickly walk back out of the room. “I’ll, um, I’ll be by the door.”

“Be there in a minute, luv.” Jack laughed quietly and James couldn’t help but join in. He knew he should feel embarrassed, Mr. Turner had certainly walked in on him in a compromising situation, but the feeling of Jack being so close, his breath against James’ face as he laughed, made any embarrassment seem trivial in comparison. He supposed the three glasses of whiskey might be helping with that too. Jack kissed him again before pulling back with a sigh. “I s’pose that was my cue t’ leave. I’ll be seein’ ya though, count on it.”

James smiled. “I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized it'd been _far_ too long since the last real sparrington interaction lol. I hope everyone's staying safe and healthy!


End file.
